


BZZ!

by kirschhhstein



Series: Just Say It [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, a texting fic basically, and b i s e x u a l jean cause i say so, crossed with a 'lush employee jean' au, expect nsfw text but probably no nsfw action, think of this as a grindr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschhhstein/pseuds/kirschhhstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the loneliness and frustration that comes with high dating standards, Jean takes up a friend's suggestion to join the new dating app <b>BZZ!</b>  With low expectations, he is more than surprised when he clicks so well with an anonymous sunflower-icon user.  It's not exactly the kind of relationship he had been hoping for, but it's not long before he finds himself wishing it could be more.  Who is this <span class="u">honeybeebb</span> anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was the result of me telling myself to try writing out of my comfort zone. initially i was aiming for something non-jearmin that was a little more realistic with some mild angst and maybe sex just to _really_ push the bar. but here i am again with jearmin and at least five planned chapters worth of something resembling fluff. it's almost as though i didn't even try.
> 
> and just a heads up, there's going to be large chunks of text messaging throughout so i hope the way i've formatted it makes it a little easier to read. let me know if it reads okay!!

**WELCOME TO BZZ!**

**PLZ TAKE TIME TO COMPLETE YOUR PROFILE**

**THEN YOU CAN MEET OTHER LOCAL BEES AND GET BZZY!**

 

Jean sighs at the suggestiveness of the greeting.  Already he feels like he's throwing himself to the wolves.

 

_[“19 / Here goes my faith in humanity.”]_

 

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO UPLOAD THIS PROFILE DESCRIPTION? OTHER BZZY BEES WILL SEE THIS**

**YES**

**OKEDOKE, LOVELY!**

 

_[Photo selected]_

 

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO UPLOAD THIS PROFILE PICTURE? OTHER BZZY BEES WILL SEE THIS**

**YES**

**ALRIGHTY, GORGEOUS!**

 

Well, this is... exactly what Jean had expected.  He'd hoped that with all the hype surrounding this new social app that maybe it would have something else to it other than the standard layout, optional anonymity and the typical sleazebags creeping on your profile.  But so far this app seems as unsubtle and gross as the rest of them.

He kicks off his shoes and leans back on his bedframe.  Because if he's going to do this, he may as well make himself comfortable for a long evening of regret.

Jean debates whether to toggle on the 'whereabouts' feature.  Sure, it'd be nice if he gets talking to someone who lives nearby - it'd definitely be convenient if they want to take it beyond talking.  Then again, if he stumbles onto someone he already knows on here...

It's not as though it's a secret, Jean reminds himself.  There are very few people in his life he cares about the opinion of, and all of them are already aware and accepting of his sexuality.  And he knows he's more than capable of dealing with any unwanted advances.  The user blocking feature can handle that though.

With a whispered "Fuck it", he switches on the 'whereabouts' feature.

 

**FORTY-TWO BZZY BEES IN YOUR AREA!**

 

Wow, well okay.  That's a little more than he had anticipated.  And he's not entirely sure that's a good thing.

Though the 'whereabouts' feature only covers a thirty mile radius, and Trost is a heavily populated area.  Plus, the app was just released months ago and is only gaining popularity now - so forty-two is probably quite a small figure in comparison to what it could be.  And this number won't count the ones without their own 'whereabouts' feature on.

Forty-two though.  Once Jean weeds out the weird ones he's sure that figure will dwindle down to a single digit.

So he sets to work, blocking users based on their vulgar profile descriptions or default avatars.  Maybe he's being overly judgemental, and Jean is well aware of what kind of social application this is - but that doesn't mean he's 'DTF' whoever sends him so much as a hello.  And based on previous experience with different applications sometimes he doesn't even receive that much before being spammed with nudes.

Really, why is he doing this again?

A quick glance at user hot4grandpas's praying mantis icon has Jean swiftly hitting the block button.

 

 **THE USER** hot4grandpas **HAS BEEN BLOCKED**

**TWENTY-NINE BZZY BEES IN YOUR AREA!**

 

Jean knows he can't expect the same thing Reiner has - the friend that told him about this app in the first place is now no longer using it, having met his current boyfriend within a week of signing up.

"Stop scowling at me and get the BZZ! app already."  Reiner had told him.  "It's one of the best gay social apps out there."

"I'm not gay though."  Jean had testily replied.  He hadn't been _scowling_.

"Yes, I know.  What I meant is... Well you can meet pretty girls anywhere, Jean."  Reiner puffed up his broad chest and clapped Jean on the back.  "Pretty boys though... sometimes you need a bit of help finding those."

And well - Reiner isn't wrong about that.  Short of hitting on his existing known homosexual/bisexual/pansexual acquaintances, Jean finds himself sticking to his dating default - girls and the strict rule that every boy is straight until expressed otherwise.

It's a sucky default, and he hates assuming sexualities - but he doesn't want to have to deal with the outrage or discomfort of the straight boy he takes a chance on.  So gay social networking applications it is.

Jean raises an eyebrow as he scrolls further down the list of users.  Is that a photoshopped sonic screwdriver on this dude's dick?  Well, okay.

 

 **THE USER** eXterminatemyass **HAS BEEN BLOCKED**

**TWENTY-FIVE BZZY BEES IN YOUR AREA!**

 

Slim pickings so far.  But if he can ignore user kavinnnsky's shutter shades and focus on his abs then he can remain unblocked for now.  And he's pretty sure this other user fifteen miles away has Vaccines lyrics in his description.  Jean supposes he can stay too.

But it's not as though he's brave enough to contact anyone first.  Well, he's not so much 'not brave' as he is 'wanting to seem cool and aloof'.  So Jean's plan is to wait to be approached, be as chill yet secretly judgemental as possible, and hope nobody's too turned off by his icon (a sheepishly taken photograph of his clothed torso - his face is hidden but it was still a tight fitting t-shirt and he's still trying not to feel embarrassed about it).

First Jean figures he had better sort through the remaining ' **BZZY BEES** ' in his area.  He narrows it down to seventeen users, and even then he's still iffy about most of them.  The majority do show their faces in their icons, but there's still the occasional default or random object avatar.

Like user honeybeebb for instance.  The app states that they're within fifteen miles, so that's pretty close.  Their icon is a high quality image of a sunflower which Jean thinks might be kind of cute... maybe.

To sate his own curiosity, Jean clicks the profile and blinks at the description.

_[Save the bees!]_

...Wait.  This feels a bit out of place.  Because... save the bees?  Where's the suggestive hookup line, the age, or the something relating to this person's purpose on this app.  For a moment Jean thinks it must be some kind of troll.  Then another thought hits him.

What if it's a kid?  Some dumb, naive kid thinking this application is part of some kind of campaign for the Protection of Bees or whatever?  Is that likely?

Jean wants to ignore it.  He should just convince himself it's a dumb conclusion to come to and that it's definitely just some troll mucking about.  Nothing he needs to be concerned about.

But that persistent sense of unease just won't go.  If it is some underage kid then they're going to get a terrible surprise when some gross dude sends them nudes without warning - and Jean's going to have this twisted sense of responsibility and guilt if that happens.

Better him warning them just in case, before some creep hits on them... right?

Shit, he thinks and opens a conversation window.

 

 **WANNA GET BZZY WITH**   honeybeebb **?**

 

Ughhhhhhh, fuck no, he thinks.  Then he selects YES and sends a message.

 

(19:57) witnessj: hey

 

They might not even reply.  Jean sure hopes they don't.  Or maybe they've already realised what kind of app this is and removed it without deleting their profile.  Or -

 

(19:57) honeybeebb: Hi.

 

Or not.  Shit, that was quick, Jean notices.  They must've had the app open when he sent the message.  He figures he ought to just get this over with quickly.

 

(19:58) witnessj: not to get up in your business or whatever but... do you know what kind of social app this is?

(19:58) honeybeebb: I'm just realising now.

(19:59) witnessj: shit did you actually think this was a bee protection discussion app or something?

(19:59) witnessj: didn't you think the age requirement was a bit of a hint?

(20:01) honeybeebb: I thought maybe the age requirement was for profanity.  STB forum discussions can get quite heated.

 

Jean stares at the message onscreen.  Is this a joke, or is this kid for real?  Is it even a kid?  Either way, Jean reckons they'd better get away from this app pronto.

 

(20:02) witnessj: how old are you?

(20:02) witnessj: i don't mean to be a creep, i'm seriously asking out of concern

(20:04) honeybeebb: Nineteen.

(20:04) honeybeebb: Though I'm still not sure I'm old enough to be on here.

(20:06) honeybeebb: That's definitely not  eXterminatemyass's real penis.

(20:06) witnessj: if it is he definitely needs to see a doctor

(20:07) honeybeebb: Preferably one with a medical license and not one whose own screwdriver can't handle wood.

 

Jean snorts aloud.  Then immediately reprimands himself for doing so.

He cannot start joking around with this person who didn't even mean to be on here.  He's made sure they were aware of what app they're using, now he should be sending them on their way.  Right?

 

(20:09) honeybeebb:  I really like kavinnnsky's glasses.

 

Or maybe not.  honeybeebb doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave.  And Jean is on here to... well, be social.  What harm can he do to find out a little more about them?

 

(20:09) witnessj:  yeah though they're not really what i'd be focusing on

(20:10) honeybeebb:  The glasses are what primarily drew me to his profile.

(20:10) honeybeebb:  But yes, I understand why you'd remain there.

(20:10) honeybeebb:  Though I've seen better.

(20:11) witnessj:  oh really?

(20:11) honeybeebb:  Yep.  Mine, obviously.

 

Jean can't help but smirk at that.  Have they progressed to flirting already?  Maybe this will be fun.

 

(20:12) witnessj:  oh?  can u confirm that?

(20:12) honeybeebb:  I could.  But I believe some things are best left to the imagination.

(20:12) honeybeebb:  (Sorry, I'm lying - his abdominal muscles are much more prominent than mine.  But the imagination thing is true.)

(20:13) witnessj:  I'll let mine run wild then, Mr. Save The Bees

(20:13) witnessj:  (does that mean you're not really a sunflower????)

(20:15) honeybeebb:  Though I see your own shirt leaves nothing to the imagination.

(20:15) honeybeebb:  (No, this is a Real Picture of Me.  It's my best selfie.)

 

Although it's only words on screen, Jean's cheeks grow warm despite himself.  He doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or pleased - so he settles for a mixture of both, and chooses to respond as he usually would.

 

(20:17) witnessj:  well i do work out

(20:17) witnessj:  and i'm just naturally fit, there's no helping it

(20:18) honeybeebb:  Well, that much is obvious.

(20:19) honeybeebb:  I'm more a watch-others-work-out kind of person.

(20:19) witnessj:  whoaaaaaa, voyeur

(20:19) witnessj:  i'm starting to think this whole 'save the bees' thing is some kind of elaborate ruse

(20:20) witnessj:  you're really just here for the same reason we all are aren't you?

(20:23) honeybeebb:  ?

(20:24) honeybeebb:  Oh, no I really did misunderstand the purpose of the app.

(20:24) honeybeebb:  Although looking at the layout of it now, it's kind of obvious.

(20:25) honeybeebb:  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(20:25) witnessj:  ?  what

(20:25) honeybeebb:  Well I may as well spread awareness while I'm here.

(20:25) honeybeebb:  Do you want to know more about it?  !!

(20:26) witnessj:  what, bees?

(20:26) witnessj:  ahahaa

(20:26) honeybeebb:  Yes!

 

Shit, they're probably serious, Jean realises.  After all, they did sign up for the app by mistake in the first place.  They must just be that kind of person.

This isn't really how Jean had imagined this evening to go.  But he finds that he doesn't really mind when he shakes his head and smiles down at his phone.

 

(20:28) witnessj:  sure, lay it on me

(20:28) honeybeebb:  Okay!

(20:29) honeybeebb:  How much do you know about pollination?

(20:29) witnessj:  honestly?  like nothing

(20:30) witnessj:  except y'know it's important and stuff and bees are involved in the party

(20:31) honeybeebb:  It is important!  And bees are responsible for 70% of the party!  Without them we could lose nearly a third of our diet - that's basically half of our fruits and vegetables.  No more blueberries, grapes, onions or avocados!

(20:32) witnessj:  I do like grapes

(20:32) honeybeebb:  Then you'll miss them when they're gone!

(20:34) witnessj:  wait

(20:34) witnessj:  no avocados??

(20:34) witnessj:  does that mean no more lush avobath bath bombs??

(20:35) honeybeebb:  If its ingredients include fresh avocado - which I believe it does - then I'm afraid so.

(20:35) honeybeebb:  No more dazzlingly soft skin for you.

 

Jean minimises the conversation window to bring up his browser.  Searching out sources for himself, he clicks his tongue as he realises that honeybeebb is right.  How could he not know this?  He's more in disbelief at the bee crisis than he is about some stranger on a gay social app getting him worked up about it.

 

(20:41) witnessj:  damn

(20:41) witnessj:  this is actually pretty shit

(20:43) honeybeebb:  It is.  I wish more people knew about and wanted to help stop it.

(20:44) witnessj:  how do we stop it though?  i got websites here telling me it's pesticides and global warming and blood-sucking bugs and shit...

(20:44) witnessj:  how do we fight that?

 

Soon Jean finds himself bombarded with links and suggestions on how he personally can help.  He ignores the niggling voice telling him he's a naive idiot for letting himself be sucked into this - like one of those gullible passerbys that fall prey to the pushy people with leaflets on the street.  Instead he bookmarks the links and promises himself he'll definitely do something about it later.

 

(20:52) honeybeebb:  Do you like Lush products?

 

Well, yeah I work there, Jean thinks.  But he won't say that.  If honeybeebb really is only ten miles away then it wouldn't be hard for them to visit their nearest store and figure out who he is from the employees.

Maybe he's being overcautious about this - but Jean's pretty sure he's not going to give up his identity to this bee-enthused stranger just yet.

 

(20:53) witnessj:  yeah, well i do like having dazzlingly soft skin

(20:53) witnessj:  it just accents my already natural handsomeness

(20:53) witnessj:  you?

(20:54) honeybeebb:  Yes, when I can afford it.  There have this really lovely banana and avocado hair moisturiser that I love.  I don't remember the name though.

 

Hsuan Wen Hua, Jean supplies automatically in his head.  But again, he's not going to say anything.

 

(20:55) witnessj:  yeah it can be pricey.  for good reason tho

(20:57) honeybeebb:  Oh yes, I know!  I really love everything they do for their employees, and all the charities they support!

(20:57) honeybeebb:  Did you know they celebrate National Honey Bee day? !!  And that Honey Love is one of the charities that some of the proceeds from their charity pots go to? !!

(20:57) honeybeebb:  Well, 100% of the proceeds go to lots of charities but still!

(20:57) honeybeebb:  Oh, and National Honey Bee day is August 15th this year!  Just if you want to mark that on your calendar!

(20:58) honeybeebb:  My friends and I celebrate it every year!

(20:58) honeybeebb:  Well, really I make them celibate with me because I always get really excited about it - but we always end up havIng fun and making some money f or HHoney Love!

(20:58) honeybeebb:  We dress up and   go busking! !! k

(20:58) honeybeebb:  Is that  

(20:58) honeybeebb:  Oh shoot!!! I didn't mean to send tha

(20:58) honeybeebb:  t

(20:58) honeybeebb:  **celebrate!! Not celibate, wow.

(20:58) honeybeebb:  Oh jeez!  I'm so sorry I'm rambling and making mistakes

(20:58) honeybeebb:  I jsut get really excited sometimes and forget other people aren't really interesting

(20:58) honeybeebb:  **interested!!

(20:59) witnessj:  okay i'm gonna need to pause you there for a sec

 

Laughing into his hand a little, Jean scrolls back through their conversation.  The texts had spammed their conversation at an alarming rate - too quickly for Jean to fully read and respond to each individual one.  Not that he was in any state to.  He's still snickering good-naturedly when more apologies come through.

 

(21:00) honeybeebb:  Really, feel free to ignore me cause I doubt this is what you're on this app for

(21:02) honeybeebb:  Not that I'm judging at all!!!!!!!

(21:02) honeybeebb:  I'm sorry just

(21:02) honeybeebb:  Ignore me

(21:03) witnessj:  your enthusiasm is kinda impossible to ignore

(21:03) witnessj:  not that it's a bad thing, so you don't have to apologise

(21:04) witnessj:  or text so formally, you know

(21:04) witnessj:  and i'm totally into all the stuff you're saying by the way so don't worry about that either

(21:07) honeybeebb:  Oh then okay

(21:07) honeybeebb:  If you're fine with it

(21:09) witnessj:  so you like to busk for charities?

(21:09) honeybeebb:  I have a honey bee costume I wear when we busk!

(21:10) witnessj:  you're such a nerd holy shit

(21:11) honeybeebb:  Do you mean that in a mean way?

(21:11) witnessj:  what no!

(21:11) witnessj:  i mean it in a

(21:11) witnessj:  'you're so passionate about This Thing and it's cute as hell' way

(21:13) witnessj:  so please elaborate on this bee costume

(21:14) honeybeebb:  I feel like you're just going to make fun of me if I tell you.  Also, you call can me Beeb if you like.

(21:14) witnessj:  oh definitely.  but i wanna hear anyway.  and since we're exchanging obvious nicknames call me j

 

Jean loses count of the number of times he smiles at his phone screen throughout the night.  But he does count the four times he ignores other users messaging him in favour of honeybeebb's explosive rant on the endangerment of the Iberian lynx.

It's not that he's overly invested in the things honeybeebb's talking about, but his new chatmate's excitement is infectious and almost endearing.  He likes to think he's making this person's day by talking to them about these things - and that this person a mere fifteen miles away is genuinely happy to speak with him.

What do they look like?  Jean wonders, then immediately shoves that thought away for now.  Talking is fun for the time being, and he doesn't want to spoil anything by pushing at those boundaries quite yet.  Apart from some light teasing which could be misconstrued as flirting (though most of it seems to be completely flying over honeybeebb's head), there's been nothing to imply any romantic or sexual interest between them.  And Jean feels like he's actually more than okay with that right now.

That's not to say he's not any less... frustrated.  But he reckons he's fulfilled his longing for social contact for the day.  Almost.

 

(01:27) honeybeebb:  Oh jeez the time!

(01:27) witnessj:  amazing how long you can talk to a stranger about animals rights for isn't it

(01:28) honeybeebb:  Yes!  I really should go now though, I have an early class.

(01:28) honeybeebb:  Sorry for talking your ear off for over four hours, wow!

(01:28) honeybeebb:  Or sorry for straining your eyes if I want to be more accurate.

(01:29) witnessj:  I love when you talk literal to me

(01:29) honeybeebb:  J!

(01:29) honeybeebb:  That was an inappropriate implication!

(01:30) witnessj:  you're forgetting what app you're using beeb

(01:30) honeybeebb:  That's partly your fault.  I don't mind though if it means I got to talk to you.

 

Aw man, Jean thinks as his cheeks warm.  That's embarrassing.  Who knew a stranger's words on his phone could make him so happy?

 

(01:30) honeybeebb:  Really though I should go!

(01:30) honeybeebb:  Goodnight J!

(01:31) witnessj:  night beeb

 

He comes so close to adding a subtle little 'x' at the end but decides against.  Jean's not really the 'x'-at-the-end-of-texts type, and he doesn't think Beeb is either, but something in that bee-loving dork makes him want to be... textually affectionate.  At least he stops his phone from autocorrecting 'beeb' to 'babe'.

What a totally bizarre experience though, Jean thinks.  He definitely wants a repeat of it.

With heavy eyelids, Jean sets his phone aside and readies himself for bed.  When he lays down a few minutes later, his head feels like a dense weight against the pillow.  But there's a feeling of satisfaction settling deep in his chest, and he snorts aloud at the thought of some poor sap fifteen miles away mistaking a hook-up app for a beekeeper campaign forum before his eyes flutter shut.

 

**!**

 

It's through clenched teeth that Jean tells the girl with the armful of shopping bags that no, free sample pots do not come in larger sizes.  He's sure it just looks like he's smiling mechanically as usual.

"But like... do you see how much hair I have?"  She gestures at her mane of tangled red curls.  They're... definitely something to behold.  "How is that teeny tub of shampoo supposed to give me three to four washes?  I doubt it'll even cover half my hair in _one_ wash."

Jean tries his hardest to make his shrug seem sympathetic.  "Company policy.  Sorry."

There's longing in her eyes as she quickly glances back to the full-sized product on the shelf, then back to the smaller pot in her hand.

"Okay, I'll take it."  Her shoulders slump a little, defeated.  "Thanks."

"No problem."  Jean manages, but she's already weaving between the other customers and heading towards the exit.

When the store quietens down a little and Jean's certain every customer currently in has been approached by a staff member at least twice, he takes the chance to complain about the girl to his friend and co-worker.

"My heart bleeds for you, Jean."  Marco rolls his eyes.  "Gee, do you ever think maybe some people just don't have as much money to throw around as we think they do?"

"Hey, you didn't seem the half a dozen Urban Outfitters bags on her arms.  She can spend forty quid on a flimsy scarf but she won't stretch a tenner on six months worth of hair care?"

It's easy for Marco to say anything.  He never seems to get the fussy, demanding customers.  And if he does on some rare occasion happen to encounter one, he can just smile that good-guy smile and crinkle his eyes and that's it - they're putty in his hands.   _Putty_.  They may as well just hand over their bank account details then and there.  Jean knows for a fact that more than a few girls come in on a regular basis just to try to wangle a sample hand wash out of him.

Jean on the other hand is pretty sure none of his own fans (and oh, he's certain he has some too) prefer to lurk and watch him from afar.  If he looks at them they'll blush and scurry out of the store.  So apparently he's not the _approachable_ kind of crush.

"Those bags could've been recycled.  Maybe she has a friend with a discount.  Maybe it's none of our damn business.  So _you_ \- " Marco pauses in the act of stocking the bath bomb shelves to nudge Jean's chest with his elbow.  "Quit being so presumptious."

Jean huffs and stalks off to serve at the till.  Of course Marco's right, but that doesn't mean Jean has to be happy about it.  It's already enough having to deal with the drastic increase of customer flow now that the semester has ended for the summer.  So he's already feeling antsy today as it is without the additional lecture on morality.

When he finishes serving, he allows himself a quick glance at the phone that's technically not supposed to be in his pocket.  It flashes with unread text messages from his Mum and Reiner, but that's it.  There's no tell-tale yellow LED notification that he'd been anticipating.  Well no, not anticipating.  More like hoping for.

It's been four days since Jean sent that goodnight message at 01:31.  Four days since he received Beeb's goodnight message 01:30.  There has been nothing since and Jean thinks he's more upset about this than he has any right to be.

Okay, so it's not like they made any promises to stay in contact.  How much commitment can be expected over a hook-up app?  Especially when one of the parties wasn't there for the intended purpose of the app in the first place.  

But they seemed to be getting along so well.  What did Beeb think they were doing - a quick four hour chat then cut off all contact?  Surely there would've been some kind of hint.

He checks his phone again and wants to smack himself for doing so.  This is getting ridiculous.  He needs to stop feeling like he's been left feeling dirty and used after a one night stand.  Maybe he should try talking to someone else on BZZ! tonight and work on making the Real Deal happen.  Because if he's going to end up feeling hollow and pathetic afterwards he at least wants a wank out of it.

When his shift finally ends, Jean means to make a quick escape to meet go meet Reiner.  But Marco catches him at the door with an invitation.

"Feel like going out tonight?  Armin and I had our last class of the term this morning and I'm meeting him and Eren later to celebrate."

Jean tries not to let it show how much he really doesn't want to sit and listen to Eren's drunken claims that his best friend is the 'bestest boy in t'whole world' and that Jean 'doesn't know what he's missing'.  Whatever that means.  He'd had enough of that the last three times they all went celebrating at Sina's together.

"Come on, it'll be fun.  Eren's not that bad."

"He gets plastered on _Kopparberg_."  Jean shakes his head.  "I'm getting Reiner at ORVUD anyway."

"Okay you know the student union bar prices suck, right?"

"Yeah, but the coffee's good."

"Uh, no it's not."

"Well, I'm hoping the company will be."  Jean shrugs him off, calling a "See ya" over his shoulder as he leaves.

 

**!**

 

More than once over the years Jean has asked himself why he stays friends with Reiner Braun.  He thought about it when they got caught playing poker in the closet during a maths test.  He'd mulled over it for weeks after the fireworks fiasco on New Year 2013.  And he definitely considered breaking off the friendship after the mooning incident last winter.  Jean still has nightmares and wakes up crying over the vivid image of Reiner's bare red ass and the almost impressed looks on the police officers' faces.

And maybe this instance isn't as dramatic as others have been, but Jean's still beginning to wish he'd gone with Marco and the others after all.

"I swear if you two don't stop eye-fucking each other I'm throwing my drink at you and leaving."

Bertholdt jolts guiltily and looks away with a cough and a deep flush on his face.  Reiner sighs a "Ignore him, Bert" before twisting around to look at Jean.  But despite his strong jaw and 80s Action Hero build - he has the decency to look as shamefaced as he did the day he squashed Jean's favourite Tamagotchi under his foot.  Incidentally that was also the day they met and the first time Jean regretted their reluctant friendship.

"Sorry I've been so busy with my new boyfriend, he said.  Let's catch up just the two of us, he said."

"Right, okay I'm sor -"

"You know, literally all we've been talking about for the past few months is how sad and lonely I am.  Now you just parade your hot new boyfriend in front of me like -"

"I'm sorry, okay?"  Reiner sighs as Bertholdt's cheeks darken even further at Jean's words.  "But Bert's going on a trip with his family for two weeks come tomorrow and I just wanted to soak up every minute I could with him."

He throws his boyfriend a sappy look which is returned with a soft smile and now Jean's pretty sure there's some hand-holding action going on under the table.

"Jesus.  Go buy me another drink so I can smash the bottle over your head."

With what appears to be a great deal of reluctance, Reiner presses a note in Bertholdt's palm and asks him to get the next round of drinks from the bar.  He watches him leave with a mix of fondness and regret before finally turning back to Jean.

"Sorry, buddy.  I don't mean to be a dick."

"Yeah yeah, I know."  Jean groans and leans back in his seat.  ORVUD may have a sucky product range and dull atmosphere but the urban furniture is surprisingly comfortable.  An evening at Sina's may have proven a better time, but at least here he's not on an unstable bar stool or slipping in a puddle of spilled cider.

"And anyway, I'm guessing by your attitude that BZZ! hasn't really been working out for you."

Jean snorts and wonders if his fans at Lush could sense his sexual frustration as well.

"Have you even tried talking to somebody or have you been blocking users left and right?"

All Jean wants to do is narrow his eyes at the pure resignation in Reiner's tone.  Instead he unloads four days worth of annoyance at the lack of contact from Beeb and how he's not even sure the interest is reciprocated, at least not romantically or sexually, and that he's driving himself crazy wondering if he's totally imagined the chemistry between them.

It's not as though there's a lot of chemistry to be had over text messaging, Jean knows.  But he's not stupid - there was definitely something.

"Okay, we'll come back to the whole random bee hippy wandering onto a hook-up app situation later."  Reiner raises his eyebrows at Bertholdt who'd returned in time to catch the end of Jean's rant.  "But I'm gonna ask the obvious here - why don't you just text them yourself if you're so into them?"

Jean only grunts as he takes a drink.  He doesn't want to answer because he'd have to admit that he doesn't want to seem to be too pushy.  Cool and aloof, that's his thing.  Or at least that's what he wants it to be.  And he knows Reiner's already guessed his reason, and ignores the implied "pathetic" in his snort.

"You know... You won't get anywhere if you don't take a chance. "  Bertholdt says softly.  "It could be that he's as anxious as you are, and you'll both just be stuck in an endless cycle of being afraid to take that risk and speak up."

"Not that I'm butting in or anything."  He adds quickly under Jean's sharp look.

He lets their voices fade out as he's sure Reiner says something grossly romantic to Bertholdt, and loses himself in thought for a moment.

Bertholdt does have a point.  The other night Beeb had seemed hesitant to share when he'd worried Jean might not be interested in what he had to say.  Maybe Beeb is waiting for his message just as much as Jean is for Beeb's.

Then and there Jean resolves to himself that tonight he's going to get a grip and make contact.  What's the worst that could happen?

Alright, so maybe Jean's not reckless enough to actually throw his glass - but when Reiner's mouth inadvertently finds itself attached to Bertholdt's shoulder, Jean dips his fingertips in his drink and flicks beads of vodka at the pair of them.

 

**!**

 

It's late when Jean eventually stumbles home.  He feels like he needs a shower to wash away the grossness of Reiner and Bertholdt dancing/grinding to that Grease number, but he's too worn out from his own Single Ladies solo for that.

Instead he drops face-first onto his bed - sluggishly wriggling out of his clothes before reaching for his phone.  A dozen possibilities bounce around inside his fuzzy head.  He struggles to ignore the dirtier ones and tries to focus on keeping it simple.  Opening his BZZ! app, Jean brings up his conversation window with honeybeebb and his uncontrollable fingers slip over the keyboard.

 

(03:09) witnessj:  sup babe

(03:09) witnessj:  babe

(03:09) witnessj:  noooooo

(03:10) witnessj:  BEEB

(03:10) witnessj:  good Morning beeby

 

That's all he manages before sleep takes him.

 

**!**

 

_Bzz!_

_Bzz!_

 

"Urmff... what."

 

_Bzz!_

 

The vibration on his neck almost chokes him awake.  Jean cracks open a sticky eyelid and clumsily lifts his phone as close to his face as possible.

A soft yellow light pulses at the top of his screen and he suddenly can't unlock his phone fast enough.

 

(09:34) honeybeebb:  Look!!!!!!

(09:34) honeybeebb:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr5EwZo_CHQ

(09:34) honeybeebb:  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't they amazing !!!!!!!!!!!

(09:35) honeybeebb:  Also, I hope your head hurts a lot right now because your texts interrupted a much deserved nap.

 

Jean gives a soft snort at the video content, then winces as his head throbs violently.  He really could do with a few more hours of sleep.  But somehow he just can't bring himself to put down his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean can't tell if things are going well, or really _really_ badly. Does it count as flirting if the other party is completely oblivious?

(15:34) witnessj:  okay i have to know

(15:34) witnessj:  dreamworks bee movie

(15:34) witnessj:  your thoughts

(15:35) witnessj:  as an honorary bee keeper and all  
  


(15:36) honeybeebb:  I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about.

(15:36) honeybeebb:  So instead I'm going to deflect, and direct your attention to this monster/mecha size chart -

(15:36) honeybeebb:  http://i.imgur.com/jzUgCxT.jpg

(15:37) witnessj:  okay i don't know what half those things are

(15:37) honeybeebb:  Prepare to be educated.

 

**!**

 

(21:01) witnessj:  definitely knifehead

(21:01) honeybeebb:  Nooo, you too?  Why??

(21:02) witnessj:  idk he's just the most handsome of all the kaijus

(21:03) honeybeebb:  I think that honour goes to Scunner actually ~

(21:03) witnessj:  nah he reminds me too much of a friend of mine

(21:03) honeybeebb:  I think I'd like to meet this friend.

(21:04) witnessj:  no chance

 

**!**

 

(11:13) honeybeebb:  Is it too cold for shorts?

(11:13) honeybeebb:  I haven't looked outside yet.

(11:16) witnessj:  depends... how short are these shorts?

(11:17) honeybeebb:  Short short.  Thigh short.

(11:18) witnessj:  yep you're fine

(11:20) honeybeebb:  ?  Why did you even ask?  Would the length have affected your answer?

(11:21) witnessj:  just building a picture beeb

(11:21) witnessj:  don't forget your sunblock tho

(11:24) honeybeebb:  Yes Mum.

 

**!**

 

(15:43) honeybeebb:  Remember when you told me not to forget sunblock?

(15:50) witnessj:  aw beeb

(15:50) witnessj:  where are you burnt

(15:53) honeybeebb:  Everywhere.

(15:55) witnessj:  thighs?

(15:59) honeybeebb:  :(

(15:60) witnessj:  aw beeeeeeeeb </3

 

**!**

 

(17:47) honeybeebb:  Is this locator feature accurate?

(17:53) witnessj:  i think so?  why?

(17:55) honeybeebb:  I was just wondering.

 

**!**

 

(01:33) witnessj:  so what would you say if i said i've been thinking about you

(01:35) honeybeebb:  Well we have been talking a lot this past week!

(01:35) witnessj:  more than that tho

(01:35) witnessj:  okay wait

(01:36) honeybeebb:  Okay.

(01:40) witnessj:  i've been thinking a lot about you in general, like

(01:40) witnessj:  what you like and if it matches with what i like

(01:41) honeybeebb:  ?  You mean like if we like the same ice cream flavours?

(01:41) witnessj:  uhhh kinda

(01:42) honeybeebb:  I like vanilla!

(01:42) witnessj:  yeah okay no not literally

(01:43) witnessj:  never mind forget i said that

(01:43) witnessj:  i like vanilla too

(01:44) honeybeebb:  Right!!  It's one of the only sweet things I actually like!

(01:45) witnessj:  you don't like sweet things?  huh

(01:45) honeybeebb:  ?

(01:46) witnessj:  traitor.  the honeybees are very disappointed in you

(01:46) honeybeebb:  Oh.  Oh no.  J please.

(01:46) honeybeebb:  Don't tell them.

(01:47) witnessj:  i'm just so hurt

(01:47) witnessj:  i'm the sweetest one of all

(01:48) honeybeebb:  ?  Well I'm not licking you so it's okay

(01:48) witnessj:  oh my god

(01:49) honeybeebb: ????  What now what did I say ????

(01:50) witnessj:  nothing beeb, it's just late.  goodnight

(01:50) honeybeebb:  ...Okay.  Night J!

 

**!**

 

 

(12:02) witnessj:  i can't believe this

(12:02) witnessj:  it's like i don't even know you at all

(12:03) honeybeebb:  Are you really going to fight me on this?

(12:03) witnessj:  yeah i will physically fight you on this and win

(12:04) honeybeebb:  What makes you so sure I couldn't take you?

(12:05) witnessj:  you already told me you don't work out.  and idk i just get the feeling that you're smaller than me

(12:07) honeybeebb:  That's rather presumptious of you.

(12:08) witnessj:  hey - you just told me you hate iron man so i feel justified in making a few assumptions

(12:09) honeybeebb:  I didn't say 'hate'

(12:09) honeybeebb:  I just said that he's a tosser

(12:09) honeybeebb:  Which you didn't deny.

(12:11) witnessj:  yeah well, no one's gonna argue that

(12:12) honeybeebb:  And I'll have you know that I'm of average height.

(12:13) witnessj:  i'm going to need some specific statistics here

(12:20) witnessj:  beeb?

(12:20) honeybeebb:  Okay, so I googled...

(12:20) witnessj:  yeah?

(12:21) honeybeebb:  I'm just a little bit under the average height for a 20 year old British male

(12:22) witnessj:  i knew it

(12:22) witnessj:  you're shorter than me, i'm bang on average

(12:23) witnessj:  also thanks for confirming your age and gender, wasn't sure how to ask without... y'know

(12:25) honeybeebb:  Oh sure.  19, boy or whatever.  Can I assume that you're the same?

(12:25) witnessj:  yeah except without the whatever

(12:25) witnessj:  but i'm cool with the whatever

(12:27) honeybeebb:  Okay.

(12:34) witnessj:  so... vanilla ice cream huh?

(12:37) honeybeebb:  What?

(12:39) witnessj:  aha uh nothing nvm

 

**!**

 

Jean can't tell if things are going well, or really _really_ badly.

The talking is great, it is.  They get along well and tend to be on the same wavelength unless there's flirting or sarcasm involved (Beeb is the rather oblivious recipient to Jean's awkward advances).  And Jean's almost giddy just thinking about how many late nights he's spent smiling sleepily at his phone screen.

But on the other hand - it sucks.  It wholly and utterly _sucks._ Jean's heart skips a nervous beat every time the digits on the 'whereabouts' feature wavers (Jean definitely hasn't taken note of the 15 that drops to 9 or 10 miles when he's in town, nope).  He's irritating himself and everyone around him as he constantly checks his phone and -  _god_ , he doesn't even know a damn thing about them.

Well, he's caught on to some of Beeb's little quirks and preferences.  They seem to be fond of long lies in bed as they hardly ever reply before eleven.  Jean sometimes finds himself cringing at Beeb's morbid sense of humour.  And they refuse to admit their crush on Tom Hardy.

But other than those tidbits, there's nothing.  No personal life chat, no hints and no questions.  And Jean doesn't dare even considering asking for a description or photograph.  There's no way he's risking scaring them off.

Even now he's reluctant to leave his phone in his locker.  But he forces himself to get a grip, grabs his towel and heads for the gym floor.

He welcomes the noise - the dull thuds and whirs of machines under the hard breathing and loud encouragements of the other members.  Breathing in the stuffy atmosphere, Jean helps himself to a bike to warm up.  Nothing like getting sweaty around other sweaty people to make you forget the problems in your social life.

It does help though - enough for Jean to manage an entire ten minutes on the bike without wondering if Beeb has messaged him back yet.  Progress.  But he does give in and let his mind wander because really - exercising alone is boring as hell sometimes.

An hour later he packs it in, stalking away from the ab cruncher in disgust (two weeks into the summer break and he's feeling flabby already).

He hesitates as he notices a familiar figure by the water dispenser.  They give a tiny start at Jean's gaze and raise an unsure hand in hello.

"Don't see you in here much."  Jean says as he approaches them, smirking a little.  "Waiting for Eren and Mikasa?"

Armin nods, clutching the strap of his across-the-body bag.  He's shuffling his feet a little - small inside his pink sneakers.  He's quiet - the hasn't-had-his-coffee-yet quiet.

"Late night?"

Armin nods sleepily, curling his hand into a fist and rubbing his eye for emphasis.  Jean has to fight a smile at the sight.

"Growing your hair out?  Suits you."

Glancing up with a half-smile, Armin then quickly looks away and self-consciously tugs at his hair - framing his face in soft waves.  "Mmhm.  Yours is growing out too."

"Yeah, well."  Jean rubs the back of his head, struggling to come up with something clever to say.  "Just getting bored of the same style, you know?"

He's never sure what to think of Armin.  It feels as though they're still at the friend-of-a-friend stage of their acquaintance, and they've haven't really spent any time alone together.  All Jean knows is that Armin is close with Mikasa and Eren; close-ish with Marco; has a low alcohol tolerance, and Jean is kind of attracted to him.

It's just something about the soft voice and the sky-blue of his eyes and yeah, he smells great and kind of familiar which is weird but Jean can't help it.  But it's not as though he's going to do anything about it - the whole friend-of-a-friend thing isn't something he feels like dealing with.  There's too much potential for it to get messy and awkward, so he'll settle for these brief encounters when he can steal glances and laugh nervously when necessary.

Jean looks at Armin now, since the smaller of the two is struggling to keep his tired eyes focused on any one thing, and quickly takes note of the small details.  How his upper lip is just that little bit fuller than the bottom.  And that there's a faint cluster of freckles forced out of hiding by the sun across his burnt nose and cheeks.

Jean wants to keep looking, but a voice shouts behind them and he turns before he can be caught gawking.

He bats away the incoming towel whip with a grunt, and glares at his attacker.  Eren only smirks back.

"Sorry!  You two were looking too cosy over here by the water dispenser and I thought 'Well, I can't have that'."

"I've no idea what you mean."  Armin mumbles, pulling his sleeves over his hands to push away Eren's leering and sweat-soaked face.

Jean swallows back the rising envy he feels when Eren only laughs and throws a thick tanned arm around Armin's shoulders.  He's not sure when his friend became this broad, burly young man instead of the scrawny screaming brat he used to be in their early teens - but it's annoying him quite a bit.  No matter how much muscle training Jean does, his body doesn't want to grow out of its lanky figure.  He supposes he would settle for 'sinewy'.

And honestly, he's still trying to forget what Beeb said earlier during the 'hunkiest kaijus' discussion.  But he pushes that thought away (deciding that Beeb can never meet Eren or Reiner _ever),_ and realises that Eren is talking to him.

"Your mum is driving mine nuts by the way."

"Ah, oh yeah - they were on the phone this morning before I left.  Mum was losing it.  Something about the salmon?"

"Ugh, the _fucking_ _salmon_."  Eren rolls his eyes.  "If I knew this wedding was gonna be such a bloody hassle I never would've given Keith my blessing."

"Yes you would have."  Armin says at the same time Jean says "That free membership though."

"True."  Eren shrugs, answering them both and looking over at the man in question.  Keith Shadis, proud gym owner and Eren's step-father to be has been positively glowing since he received a 'yes' to the question he popped seven months earlier.  If Jean squints, he could maybe even see a _smile_ on his face.

"You two though,"  Eren speaks seriously.  "If you ever get married please don't involve me, I can't take the stress again.  Either one of you I mean, not to each other - but I'd give my blessing if you both really wanted to..."  He adds with a grin.  And Armin's rolling his eyes and turning his back to busy himself with the water dispenser, while Jean's already decided to flip Eren off and walk away.

 

**!**

 

When Eren texts him later inviting him to Sina's _,_ Jean's half tempted to tell him to shove it somewhere painful.  But his paycheck is burning a hole in his pocket and he _is_ on holiday after all.  That, and Beeb still hasn't messaged him so his plan to hunch over his phone all night has gone out the window.

So he showers, throws on a clean shirt and checks his phone.  Marco says he's going tonight too, along with some of their usual crowd.  Jean puts on his 'good' cologne, primps a bit more and checks his phone again.

Jesus, he thinks to himself.  He needs to get a grip already.  And maybe definitely pull someone tonight.

"I'm away out,"  Jean calls over his shoulder to his mother in the kitchen.  "I dunno if I'll be back tonight, but don't bolt the door, okay?"

"Oh, Jean wait - two seconds, Carla - "  Mrs. Kirschstein bursts into the hallway, phone pressed to her chest and looking thoroughly harrassed.  "At least text me if you're not coming home tonight."

"Yeah, alright.  Jeez, are you _still_ talking to Eren's mum?  She wants pork, mum, just let her have pork at her own bloody wedding.  Nobody likes salmon."  He adds under his breath.

She puffs up, affronted at his betrayal.  "It's a _wedding._ My _best friend_ _'s_ wedding.  I'm one of the top wedding caterers in this country and I refuse to serve ribs and barbeque sauce at _any -"_

"Pretty sure you served fish at her first wedding.  And look how that marriage turned out."

She rolls her eyes.  "Carla already tried to use that against me."

"Then it's everyone against one."  Jean says just before he slips out the door.  "Serve the ribs, Mum.  See you."

It's a short walk into town, but he meets Marco beforehand anyway.  And because he's such a great friend, he listens to Marco mope a little about his current long distance relationship.  He doesn't mind it too much, and by the sound of it Marco's feeling as miserable and lonely as he is.

"There are _so_ many good looking guys over there.  What if she meets some bloke with a sexy accent?  What if he bothers her into - "

"I don't think there are any sexy American accents.  Trust me, mate - we have the upper hand."  Jean reassures him.  "Besides, Mina can handle herself just fine."

Sina's is still quiet when they arrive - there's just some families still finishing their pub dinners and older blokes lingering by the bar.  Jean's not fazed.  He knows this lot will disperse and the night crowd will fill in before nine.  It gives him plenty of time to catch up with Eren and the others before the evening livens up.

"How many?"  He asks, and Eren laughs as he tips sideways on his stool.

"Four."  Mikasa answers, pushing Eren upright without missing a beat.  She looks great tonight in a sleek black slip and spiked platforms - no doubt she would've broken a younger (and punkier) Jean's heart.  But he's not a teenager anymore and has mostly grown out of scribbling Fall Out Boy lyrics on his arms.

"But we're all still on our first."  Mikasa adds.

"Christ, Eren."  Jean looks at him.  "It's not even nine yet."

"What, I'm happy!"  Eren shrugs at them all - slipping again until Armin takes pity on him and lets him lean on his shoulder.

After checking Armin and Mikasa don't want anything, Jean and Marco take to the bar and Jean braces himself for what comes.

"So, Mikasa looks nice tonight."

"She does, yeah."

Marco's quiet for a moment before he speaks again.  "So, maybe you could -"

"You're gettin' on my nerves, Marco."

"I'm just saying, you're not fifteen and awkward anymore - "

"No, I'm just nineteen and over it."

"She might say yes.  She's said yes before - "

"Marco."  Jean turns his head and looks his friend square in the eyes.  He's not in the mood to talk about this tonight.  He doesn't want to be persuaded into considering anything to do with Mikasa.  He's only here for the cheap alcohol, his friends' loud laughter, and the off chance he may pull a stranger without any guilt.

Marco seems to get it and backs off with a shrug.  They stay quiet as they order their drinks and wait as the bar starts to get busy.  Jean's half convinced that this tense atmosphere between them will last the night when Marco pipes up again.

"Armin looks nice too."

Jean manages a soft snort but he still hums in agreement.  The fidgety boy's shiny pink mouth and soft wavy hair definitely didn't escape his notice.  But they've gone over this before too.  Armin's as big of a no-no as Mikasa.

"Are you just kidding yourself you're not interested because he's your ex's best friend?"

"I'm not interested because I'm just _not interested."_ Jean says, knocking back his drink to build the confidence he needs to lie convincingly.  "Seriously, we're all better off finding someone outside the group so nothing gets messy."

Marco coughs and raises his eyebrows, affronted.

"Yeah, well.  Your girlfriend isn't even on the same continent.  If you fuck it up, we'll all be a long way from the fallout anyway."

"Whoaaa!"  Jean slumps forward onto the bar when a sudden heavy weight slams into his shoulders.  He just barely catches his drink and turns to scowl at the noisy intruder. 

"Jesus, Sasha.  You're gonna fucking kill me one of these days."

"Yer _soooo_ crabbit when yer lonesome, Jean."  She grins up at him, linking their arms.  Jean instinctively leans into the contact, and groans into her hair because it's true.  He just can't shake this bad mood he's been in lately.  Sure it eases up when he talks with Beeb, but he still hasn't been able to figure out what that even _is._ Chatting to a stranger over a social app is hardly the idea outlet for his frustration.

But Jean has already vowed to himself not to mull over it tonight.  Enjoying himself is the key thing, so he lets Sasha drag him back to the table and waits for the liquor and company do its work.

 

**!**

 

One of the good things about Sina's is that the owner begrudgingly allows Connie to play DJ on Fridays.  One of the even better things about that is that Connie will take any and every suggestion for his playlists for that bit of lively variety.  So when Bertholdt shyly makes a request for some Benny Goodman around one thirty, Connie's thrilled to oblige - and Jean makes sure to give the dancefloor a wide berth this time.

He's definitely perked up though.  He grins lazily, blood singing in his veins as he watches Sasha and Mikasa dance dips and bow ties around Bertholdt and Reiner.  It may not be how Jean pictured spending his Friday night but it is damned entertaining.  And he hasn't even looked at his phone once.

But of course, now that he's thought about it.

Struggling to shove his hand into his pocket, Jean fumbles and his mobile slips and clatters to the ground.  Before he can do much more than blurt out an unnecessarily loud _"Shit"_ \- Armin's already ducked underneath the table and retrieved it for him.

Jean mumbles a quiet thanks that nobody could've possibly heard over the music, and Armin gives him a small smile that sparks shooting stars in his veins.  Though he can't help being a little embarrassed that Armin knew if Jean had tried going under the table himself, he wouldn't have been able to get back up.

He gestures towards the same lemon Breezer that Armin's been sipping since he arrived.  Armin only scrunches up his nose in distaste and shrugs, and Jean remembers that Armin's never been much for drinking.  So he nods in the direction of where Eren and Connie slouch over the turntables - snapping their fingers and bobbing their heads in time to the beat only to collapse against each other in snorting laughter.

Armin hides his own laugh behind his hand, and Jean's almost disappointed that the music muffles the sound of it.  Instead he throws an arm around the back the back of Armin's seat, just like casual would-be-great-together pals do.  A thrill courses through him when Armin reclines into his touch and their outer thighs press together.

Messy, the tiny and sober voice at the back of his head reminds him.

He smells so nice though, the much drunker voice shouts over the other.  And immediately Jean's drunk out-loud voice deems it necessary to inform Armin as such.

"What?"  Armin's head tilts towards him, smiling in confusion.

"You always smell really good."  Jean bellows, realising a second too late that he'd missed his chance to pretend he hadn't said something so mortifying.

Sure enough, his stomach drops when Armin lets out an awkwardly breathless laugh and his eyes fall to his own lap.  Jean stares in silent mortification as Armin fidgets with the bottle cradled in his lap and doesn't reply.

Told you, his remaining braincells say, and it takes everything Jean has not to down his beer and leg it then and there.  Instead he sits stiff and uncomfortable, intensely aware of Armin's hair tickling his arm, until Benny Goodman blends into Billy Idol and the others return to the table.  He then mumbles an excuse before shrinking away from Armin and escaping to the bar.

Marco is nowhere to be found, so Jean does what he'd intended to do five minutes ago and pulls out his phone.  He clenches his jaw at the blank screen and opens the app anyway.

 

(01:39) witnessj:  so im havin g a weird night and feels like theres  not enogugh alcoholin the world so hey

 

He swears to himself as he presses send, regretting the message already.  Once again he's sending drunk texts to this stranger a week into their 'relationship' - and he doubts Beeb is the sort of person who would find it endearing.

Figuring he's made an idiot of himself enough today, Jean vows to keep his mouth shut the remainder of the night just as he feels something pressing insistently against his arm.  He looks around to see an attractive girl giving him an apologetic look - having been pushed into him by the increasing crowd at the counter.  Jean shifts to give her more space and she shoots him a grateful smile.  He finds himself smiling back.

Later she's pressing up against him again, except this time he pushes back.  She's warm and soft under his hands, and he's trying not to think about the fact that they're pretty visible against the bar and that he's quite literally breaking his 'mouth shut' rule.  But kissing the girl is pleasant, and he's into it enough to relax into the growing heat at the pit of his stomach.  Her arms are tight enough around his neck to suggest they might be able to continue this elsewhere.

 

_Bzz!_

 

The abrupt vibration in his pocket startles away Jean's arousal, and he instinctively withdraws a hand from the girl's back to pat at his leg.  She pulls away and he tries not to cringe at himself.

"You seem distracted."  She says into his ear, and he shrugs with a half-hearted smile.  What can he say - that he cares more about Beeb's message than what he could be doing with her?  Because apparently he does.

She doesn't take offense though, only presses her mouth to his once more and disappears into the throng of people.  Jean doesn't even wait until she's out of sight before he opens BZZ.  He tries not to have a heart attack when the locator feature says Beeb is less than a mile away.

 

(01:56) honeybeebb:  Sounds like we're both having a bad night.  Are you okay?

 

Jean looks around wildly, wondering for a few impossible moments if Beeb could be somewhere in Sina's too.  But he reminds himself that there are dozens of places within a mile that Beeb could be, and it'd be nothing short of a miracle if they just happened to bump into each other here with Carly Rae Jepsen blaring overhead.  Insteads he keys in a response, praying autocorrect catches his mistakes as the screen blurs through his unfocused eyes.

 

(01:58) witnessj:  yeah im just embarrassing myseldf as usual

(01:58) witnessj:  you said you're having a rough night too,?

(02:01) honeybeebb:  Mm.  It's just that I thought maybe something was going to happen but then it didn't and something else happened that made me think the first thing isn't ever going to happen and it kind of sucks

(02:01) honeybeebb:  God this really sucks actually, I feel stupid and maybe like crying

(02:02) honeybeebb:  WOw sorry I shouldn't bother you with this I should just throw my drink at him and get over it

(02:02) honeybeebb:  No wait I shouldn't do that either

(02:02) witnessj:  whoa what ? ?   did someone upset you

(02:02) witnessj:  tell me wh o i'll  fight them

  
(02:03) honeybeebb:  No fighting necessary J, I'm fine really

(02:03) honeybeebb:  Just embarrassed now sorry ahaha

(02:04) honeybeebb:  But thank you for offering

(02:04) witnessj:  i'll fight thme all for u beeb

(02:04) witnessj:  but okay

(02:05) witnessj:  i cant feel mty fingers a ny more

(02:05) honeybeebb:  Oh jeez, get home safe please

(02:06) witnessj:  u too lil bee

 

Jean slouches against the counter, feeling relieved, disappointed, and worried all at once.  He wishes they would've talked more, but he supposes he's hardly in a fit state to carry a decent conversation - nor does Beeb seem to be in the mood for it.

It's not going to stop him from dying to know what Beeb is upset about though.  And this is the first time either of them have come close to admitting something personal - even if Beeb was vague about the specifics.  Or just vague in general.

Jean heaves a sigh.  He orders what he promises himself will be the last drink of the night, and heads back to the table.

 

**!**

 

(11:53) witnessj:  why are u so mean to me

(11:53) honeybeebb:  I'm just saying!  You seem more like a wasp person - like the type of person who would say things 'waspishly'.

(11:54) witnessj:  what the fuck does that even MEAN

(11:54) witnessj:  'waspishly'

(11:55) witnessj:  u don't know me, i'm a Freaking delight in person

(11:55) honeybeebb:  You see, usually when a person has to SAY they're a 'freaking delight' with emphasis on the 'freaking'...

(11:55) honeybeebb:  ...they tend not to be a delightful person in general.

(11:56) honeybeebb:  I do like you though!

(11:56) witnessj:  what a relief

(11:57) witnessj:  i'm still worthy of Mr. save the bees' affection despite my 'waspish nature'

 

_"Jean."_

He glances up from his screen to find his assistant manager and ex-classmate widening her eyes at him from the breakroom doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Is this gonna cut into my break time?"

She smiles sweetly at him before dropping into the closest seat.

"I understand that you're feeling... _delicate_ again this morning."  She begins, giving Jean what he's sure is meant to be a deeply sympathetic look.  "But you can't allow that to affect your presence on the floor.  Remember to be welcoming, and keep up your positive energy at all times!"

Jean resists the urge to roll his eyes only because he's sure it would worsen his headache.  How could she possibly expect him to be Mr. Sunshine when he has possibly the worst hangover since his Glasgow pub crawl with Reiner last summer (he hadn't been able to leave his bed for three days when they finally came home).  The only reason he agreed to today's shift is because he'd stupidly rolled over and automatically answered the call at 7.30 this morning and couldn't think of a decent excuse to say no - because apparently puking on speakerphone wasn't good enough.

"And also - "  She beams brightly at him.  "A smile goes a long way towards a better day!  Do you think you can do that for me, Jean?"

"Sure thing, Historia."  Jean croaks, and watches with satisfaction as her smile slips slightly and her jaw clenches in annoyance.

"It's _Krista_ on the shop floor, Jean.  I've told you that."

"Oh right, sorry.  Guess it slipped my mind, what with me feeling _delicate_ and all."  Jean forces a grin.  "And how, you know, we're not actually on the shop floor right now, _Krista."_

She smiles tightly at him.  "Six minutes left on your break, Jean."

He imagines flipping her off as she leaves the room, and crams the rest of his cereal bar into his mouth before returning to his phone.

 

(11:57) honeybeebb:  Of course you're worthy!  I don't generally like a lot of people, you know.

(11:59) witnessj:  i'm flattered

(11:59) witnessj:  so yeah topic change - did u realise how near we were to each other last night?  is that weird for me to bring up?

(12:00) honeybeebb:  Yes I noticed!  I suppose it wouldn't have been impossible for us to have been right beside each other!  But I don't think the app specifies the location any more than 'less than one mile away'.

(12:00) witnessj:  yeah...  weird to think about tho, right?

(12:01) honeybeebb:  I suppose it's a little weird, yes.

 

It takes Jean about another four minutes to gather the courage to maybe ask Beeb if they think meeting up for real would be a good idea.  But before he can anxiously key in the suggestion, he hears Krista calling his name and scurries on to the shop floor before he can think on it any further.

He manages twenty painful minutes of grimacing and hoping that the horde of customers hides the fact that he's just silently leaning against the perfume bench instead of attending to anyone.

But then to his mortification, he spies Armin lingering by the doorway.  He debates whether to hide when Armin stops peering at the foot soaps and starts stealing glances around the store instead.  But feeling Krista's piercing eyes on him, Jean forgets his embarrassment and spurs into action.

"Hey!"  He says as brightly as he can, and Armin freezes like a deer in headlights.

"You, uh... how you feeling?"  Jean's regretting this already.

"I'm fine."  Armin says, suddenly very interested in the soaps again.  "Nowhere near as rough as you I expect."

Jean laughs at the half-smirk on Armin's face.  "Yeah, the tequila was a mistake.  My supervisor's been riding my ass for it all morning.  Wanna let me pester you so she won't kill me?"

"Sure."  Armin smiles a little before allowing Jean to lead them away to a clearer bench.

The comment Jean made last night won't stop spinning around in his head, but he's in no fit state to deal with an awkward atmosphere.  Instead he remains silent, eyes weakly fluttering closed.  He can barely hear Armin's murmurs over the noise surrounding them.  He's pretty sure Armin's only talking about the products anyway.

What would Beeb have said to Jean's suggestion to meet up?  Would they think Jean is being too forward, or would they be as excited to meet up as he is?  Excited and _nervous._ Jean can't deny the stuttering panic he feels when he thinks about seeing Beeb face to face.

It's not that he isn't confident in his looks - but he isn't sure he could bear the chance of seeing disappointment on Beeb's face.  And what's worse - and Jean feels like an ass for even thinking it - he's afraid _he'll_ be the one let down if they meet.

Jean jerks awake as he senses a sudden burning on the back of his head.  Sure enough, when he risks a glance behind him he sees Krista shooting him sharp looks inbetween customer check outs.  He's screwed if he doesn't make some sales today.

"D'you -"  Jean clears his dry throat as subtly as he can.  "Do you want to try that out?  You can if you want."

Armin blinks at him, then looks to the tester in his hand.  "Oh.  Oh, sure."

Jean doesn't hesitate before taking Armin's hand in both of his and dipping it into the clear bowl of water.  He slicks his fingers with the lotion and rubs slow circles on the back of Armin's hand, automatically rattling off the ingredients and benefits of the product.

The motion of his hands on Armin's soft skin is soothing in itself, but Jean's head is still pounding and all of the clashing scents swirling around the room aren't helping.

God, scents.  He really did comment on Armin's last night, didn't he?  Should he say something and laugh it off, or just pretend it never happened?  Is it even something worth worrying about?  Jean's not sure.  He's kicking himself for it anyway.

"...similar to the new line we just got in from Oxford street and... ugh.  Jesus Christ.  Sorry, I am so hungover."  Jean looses a breath and blinks as his vision blurs.  He tries to make his tired face seem apologetic when he looks to Armin.

And blanches at the colour in his cheeks.  Armin has gone very red and very quiet in the time Jean spent bathing his hand.  His eyes seem to be very focused on a spot at the edge of the bench, but the same baby blues keep darting towards the door - obviously itching to escape.

Ah, that's it.

Jean's grown so accustomed to pampering customers that he forgets not everyone is comfortable with such casual contact.  Armin didn't seem bothered about it last night - but Jean understands that there's something a lot more intimate about what they're doing now and hates himself for not asking Armin's permission first.

He opens his mouth - either to apologise or say something else, he's not sure - but is interrupted by an obnoxious customer demanding to know why a certain item isn't in stock.

The moment Jean turns his head to snap back something he's sure he'll regret, Armin's hand squeezes around his.  It's a warning gesture, and Jean's mouth twists as he forces a smile instead.

"Uh... that's one of our most popular bars so we always run out of stock pretty quickly.  We have our weekly order delivered tomorrow though, so I'd suggest coming in then to stock up on that product.  If you wouldn't mind waiting until I've finished helping this customer, I'd be happy to recommend a similar... "

She's already flounced off in a huff, and Jean hisses through his teeth.

He loosens his grip on Armin's hand, and it immediately whips out from the bowl, splashing them both.

"Oh - oh sorry, I -"

"Nah, don't worry about it.  Thanks for shutting me up though.  How'd you know I was gonna yell at her?"

"I've seen the expression on your face before."  Armin shrugs, quickly drying his hand on his cardigan before stuffing it in his pocket.  "Regret always seems to follow after.  And sometimes you just have this... irritable aura."

"So I've been told."  Jean says wryly.

"I'm still surprised they let you work here."

Jean barks out a laugh, surprised.  Armin blinks before grinning sheepishly.

"That was rude, wasn't it?"  He says, as Jean keeps sniggering.

"Yeah well, you're not wrong.  I can be an ass sometimes."

He pauses to let Armin reply, then presses on when he doesn't.

"Like just now - I didn't even check if it was okay for me to... "  Jean gestures at the bowl, now cloudy with colour.  "And last night - what I said about... I know you're uncomfortable with that kind -"

Armin shakes his head, flustered.  "No - you don't have to... I mean, you're right - I'm not really comfortable with... But, uh, it's fine.  You'd been drinking, you didn't mean... anything."

He looks up to Jean with an odd look on his face, flushed and searching.

"Uh... yeah."  Jean finishes lamely, suddenly needing to glance around the store instead of meeting Armin's gaze.  "Anyway, I'd better... "

Uncomfortable, he mumbles his excuses, remembering at the last moment that Armin most likely did enter the shop as a customer.  But Armin waves away his half-hearted attempts at salesmanship and says he's only window-shopping right now.  So Jean hurries to assist someone else, turning his head in time to catch Armin dart out the exit.

He's still thinking about it later - the flicker of hurt in Armin's eyes when Jean brushed him off.  So he retreats to his new favourite distraction.

Remembering what he was considering earlier, Jean makes up his mind to act before he loses his nerve.

 

(17:44) witnessj:  not to be totally out of the blue or pushy or whatever

(17:44) witnessj:  and you can totally tell me to fuck off if i'm out of line

(17:44) witnessj:  but would you be interested in meeting up sometime soon?  for coffee in town or something?

(17:45) witnessj:  just cause we obviously live near each other and to be honest i really like you

(17:45) witnessj:  i'm not interested in a hook up or anything!  i mean i haven't even bothered my arse talking to anyone else on here cause i've been spending all my time with you and thinking about you

(17:46) witnessj:  so i guess this is me asking you out, but it doesn't have to be like that.  not if you don't want it to be

 

Taking a deep breath does nothing to dispel the swelling panic in his chest as he sends the messages.  So once he feels he's said enough, Jean turns his phone face down and tries to lose himself in a Netflix show.

He's not nervous, no.  The worst that could happen is Beeb saying no, and they can continue talking like they have been.  Unless this pushes Beeb away completely and they never speak again.

Beeb's a stranger, Jean reminds himself.  If Jean loses him, then that's that and he can just try again with someone else.

He doesn't want to try again with someone else though.  He doesn't _want_ to lose Beeb.  Stranger schmanger, he wants to meet this environmetally-obsessed, iron man-hating, adorably oblivious dork.

God, does he hope Beeb says yes.

 

**!**

 

(23:02) honeybeebb:  Okay, well.  I appreciate your feelings, and I won't say that I don't really enjoy talking with you because I do.  And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you too, even if I'm not sure quite _how_ I like you.

(23:03) honeybeebb:  But I should tell you that there's someone else - I think.  For me, at least - even if they're completely unaware of my feelings.  I'm still dealing with the whole "unrequited love" thing.  Until I figure that out, I don't think us meeting in person is a good idea.  I know you said there doesn't have to be anything romantic about it, but I'd rather not... "lead you on" if that's an appropriate phrase.  And I'm not accusing you of having ulterior motives or anything, but even just knowing there could be something between us scares me a little bit.

(23:05) honeybeebb:  Maybe that's irrational and overdramatic, but it's how I feel.

(23:05) honeybeebb:  I hope you can understand.  I do want to stay friends.  Message me back when you can, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jean forgot he turned autocorrect off after the 'babe' incident
> 
> also i like to think armin, eren and mikasa would be into monster movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean ignores the advice of all of his friends and will probably regret it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't been replying to comments on any fics lately - i do read and appreciate them and feel absolutely wonderful because of them. but i'm as crappy responding as i am updating and wish i could spend literally all day writing and replying like i used to. i'll try harder and i promise i will finish this because i honestly really want to.

"I'm never going to find love."  Jean announces.  "Don't roll your eyes at me, I mean it.  No one wants my affection so I'm going to stop offering it.  I'm just going to hook up with a bunch of strangers then ditch 'em.  It's the only solution if I want to protect my heart."  
  
"Quit being overdramatic."

Jean sticks out his tongue.  He is sprawled rather dramatically across his friend's bed - limbs spread, his head hanging over the edge.  It's his default _'I'm wounded'_ position.

"I dunno why I bothered telling you about this.  Reiner would understand me."

"You tell me because you love me.  And Reiner's too loved-up with Bertholdt to care about anything else to be honest."

Begrudgingly admitting that Marco is right, Jean groans into his hands and feels even sorrier for himself.

He hasn't responded to Beeb's message yet.  It's been fifteen hours since Beeb rejected him and he still can't work up the courage to reply.  The embarrassment and irrational resentment are still too near.

What would he even say?

_'Yeah, sure, I totally understand.  I'm completely devastated and feel like I never want to speak to you again, but sure.'_

He tries to console himself with the fact that Beeb implied that there's a possibility of _something._   Even if he doesn't want to act on it because he has stronger feelings for someone else... Some underserving bum that has no idea what they're missing -

"Ugh!"  Jean bursts out, causing Marco to jump.

"Okay."  Marco pushes his chair away from his desk to swivel round and face him.  " You're moping more over this 'Beeb' person than you ever did over Mikasa.  And as a first-hand witness to that six month mope-fest, I should tell you that I won't survive another one."

"Gee, you're such a great friend.  I dunno what I'd do without you, mate."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you!  Sooner you get over this, the better.  And it'll be easier since you haven't even met the guy."

Jean sits up with a scowl.

"That doesn't mean I like him any less than anyone else I've gone out with - or _wanted_ to go out with.  So you can stop acting like I'm just overreacting to something you don't think is real - "

"Look, I'm not saying your thing with this guy isn't -"  Marco cuts himself off with a sigh.  "You're right.  I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume anything.  I'll shut up, alright?"

Jean grunts and settles back on the bed.  He's still smarting at Marco's attitude, but he's not in the mood to drag an argument out.  Instead he drafts replies to Beeb and ignores how much he really wants to ask Marco to proof read them.  In the end he deletes all of them and turns his phone off altogether.

He wonders how long can he put off replying before it becomes completely obvious that he's stalling.  He definitely doesn't feel like speaking to Beeb, but he also doesn't want Beeb to guess that he's sulking in silence.  Which he is, but that's beside the point.

Tonight, Jean promises to the blank screen in his hand.  He'll definitely come with up with something to say by tonight.

His shaky determination is interrupted by a quiet thunk and a low sigh.  He rolls over onto his elbows to see Marco's head drop into his hands.  His mobile lies face down on the desk.

"What?"  Jean asks, and Marco shakes his head mutely.

"Mina?"

"She's - "  Marco gives a shuddering sigh and starts again.  "She's not coming home at all this summer.  She'll lose her job if she leaves during the holidays and she can barely get by as it is.  Probably won't see her 'til after Christmas now."

"Ah...  Shit."

"Yeah."

Exhaling deeply, Jean shifts sluggishly onto his feet and towards Marco.  He moves both arms around his friend's slumped shoulders and rests his cheek on his temple.  Marco leans backwards into the embrace, his hands coming up to hold Jean's in place.  They stay like that for a moment before Marco swivels around, stands, and clings onto Jean.

"Ah.  You a bit touch-starved?"

"Six months since I've held my girlfriend - wouldn't you be?"  Marco laughs into Jean's shoulder, but Jean can tell his heart's not in it.

"Well, yeah."  He admits and tightens his hold.  "Sorry, mate.  This sucks."

"It does."

"Kinda puts my own love life issues in perspective."

Marco grunts.

_"It's better to have loved and lost than -"_

"Shut up, Jean."

Marco peels away, shaking his head with a smile.  Jean grins back, pleased he could cheer up his friend even a little.

"We should do something.  Cheer ourselves up, yeah?"

"What like, go out?  _Out_ out?"

"Nah, I'm good for a while."  Jean shrugs.  The hangovers just haven't been worth the fun lately.

"Yeah, me too.  Guess I oughta start saving and thinking about travel plans anyway if I want to see Mina anytime soon."  Marco drops back into the chair with a grunt, crossing his hands behind his head.  "So... yeah, might need to cut back on a few things."

"No more weak-ass vanilla lattes for you."

"Shit, yeah I'll need to stop those.  After tomorrow though, cause I'm meeting Armin for coffee after my shift.  You wanna come with?"

Jean winces at the thought.  "Uh, yeah I dunno if Armin really wants to see me right now."

Marco fixes him a stony look.  "Why?  What did you do?"

Jean tries not to feel offended at Marco's flat tone - apparently unsurprised that Jean has offended yet another person in their lives.

"I, uh, maybe started coming on to him a bit when I was drunk.  Then I.. urgh, played with his hand a little - Look, I don't really want to get into it."

"Whoa, you can't just drop that on me then not give me context.  What happened?"

Jean groans before spilling all.  His half-hearted attempt at wooing and Armin's disintereset.  His own ignorance and Armin's obvious discomfort.  It's all pretty humiliating but he can't stop himself from whining about it anyway.  And Marco is predictably unimpressed with him.

"So _,_ after me suggesting it to you - you make the weakest attempt at flirting _ever_ , then assume you've messed up and run away immediately?  He might not even have realised you were coming on to him."

"He must've!  We were sort of smushed together -"  Jean splutters, thinking back on the night and desperately trying to remember every detail of their interaction.  Maybe... Maybe he _did_ jump to conclusions.  He was drunk, and his self-esteem wasn't exactly sky high at the time either.

"Agh, anyway - what makes you think he wouldn't have realised?"

"Because it's Armin."  Marco says as if that clears it up.  But Jean only stares at him. 

"Well, obviously I don't know him as well as you do."

"Then _get_ to know him.  Seriously, I really think the two of you could -"

"No, it'd never work - it's too complicated."  Jean falls back on to the bed with a sigh and Marco throws his hands up in exasperation. 

_"Unbloodybelievable."_

 

**!**

 

(18:12) witnessj:  sorry it's taken me a while to get back to you  
  
(18:14) witnessj:  but yeah of course i understand - i wouldn't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing.  and i don't think there's anything overdramatic or irrational about what you're feeling.  you feel how you feel and you're entitled to that  
  
(18:15) witnessj:  or whatever way that makes sense.  basically i'm just trying to say that it's cool, i'm not mad at you or anything and wouldn't ever wanna pressure you.  
  
(18:18) witnessj:  was worth a shot though, right?

 

**!**

 

(18:58) honeybeebb:  Thanks for understanding.  And of course it was worth a shot.  Under any other circumstances...

(19:01) witnessj:  yeah?

(19:02) honeybeebb:  I'd rather leave that sentence ending ambigously.

(19:03) witnessj:  sure

(19:04) witnessj:  so hey, not to be invasive or anything

(19:04) witnessj:  shit wait let me rephrase that

(19:06) witnessj:  just so you know - if u ever wanted to vent about this person you like... even vaguely... i'd be cool with that

(19:08) honeybeebb:  Alright, I'll keep that in mind... Though I'm not sure I'll want to.

(19:08) honeybeebb:  And I'm not sure why you'd want to listen to it either.

(19:10) witnessj:  oh it's just so i can get a feel for my rival and figure out how i can shove them out the picture

(19:10) witnessj:  god no i'm kidding

(19:10) witnessj:  i mean i wanna know what kind of person you're into and stuff

(19:11) witnessj:  but i'm not seriously gonna do anything about it

(19:11) witnessj:  unless i know who they are maybe

(19:12) witnessj:  what the fuck no i don't mean that ignore me i'm so much suaver in person

(19:13) witnessj:  shit i didn't mean it like a hint or anything and now i'm just digging a deeper hole and spamming you like crazy

(19:15) witnessj:  here - just take the shovel off me and whack me with it

(19:17) honeybeebb:  Sure, do you want me to just go ahead and bury you as well?

(19:17) witnessj:  please

(19:18) honeybeebb:  Okay.  I'll miss you though.

(19:19) witnessj:  miss me, eh?  (you're killing me.  hey, can i still flirt is that allowed?)

(19:20) honeybeebb:  Well, who else is going to listen to my endless drivel?  (You've been flirting?)

(19:22) witnessj:  no one as attentively as i do

(19:22) witnessj:  (really??)

(19:25) witnessj:  can i ask one thing though?

(19:27) honeybeebb:  I can't stop you from asking.  If I want to answer I will.  That depends on the question though.

(19:28) witnessj:  fair enough.  is the one you like the same guy you were upset with the other night?

(19:33) honeybeebb:  Yes.

(19:34) honeybeebb:  BUT I'm almost sure I was reading too much into the situation.  Or I was overreacting.  Delusional maybe.  Sorry, this won't be making any sense to you.

(19:36) witnessj:  well no, but okay... my drunken offer to fight him still stands though

(19:36) honeybeebb:  I'll keep that in mind.

(19:37) witnessj:  idk what's going on but you deserve better, beeb.  you're incredible and sweet and ridiculously knowledgable about cute bumbly things, and if this guy can't see it then he's an idiot

**WHOOPS!  :(  MESSAGE NOT SENT  
**

**RESEND?  
**

**NO  
**

(19:41) witnessj:  want a distraction?

(19:41) honeybeebb:  Yes please.

(19:42) witnessj:  okay so, remember when Obama said bees were good?

(19:42) honeybeebb:  That was the BEST, oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Bees ARE good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(19:43) witnessj:  the screaming children though

(19:44) honeybeebb:  Tragically misinformed screaming children!!!!!!  Bees are good, J!!!!!

(19:44) witnessj:  i beelieve you, beeb

 

  
**!**

 

(13:02) honeybeebb:  Have you ever have someone avoid you?

(13:04) witnessj:  uhhh not that i know of.  i've definitely done it to other people though, and i imagine it sucks

(13:05) witnessj:  why, d'you think someone is avoiding you?

(13:07) honeybeebb:  Maybe.  Most likely probably.

(13:08) honeybeebb:  And yes, it does suck.

(13:09) witnessj:  i'm sorry beeb.  who's maybe most likely probably avoiding you?

(13:11) honeybeebb:  A friend, I think.  Or he could be.  I don't know.

(13:11) witnessj:  is it the guy you like?

(13:15) honeybeebb:  Yes, sorry.

(13:16) witnessj:  you don't need to apologise, i'm not that fragile

(13:18) witnessj:  that sounded like i was snapping at you, i'm sorry i'm not snapping at you

(13:19) witnessj:  tell me about the avoidance thing

(13:22) honeybeebb:  No, it's okay.  I don't want to talk about it anymore anyway.

(13:23) honeybeebb:  Who have you avoided?

(13:25) witnessj:  ugh loads of people

(13:25) witnessj:  this is where you find out how much of an ass i can be

(13:27) honeybeebb:  I suppose you had your reasons...

(13:29) witnessj:  not any good ones.  it's almost always cause i'm a wuss.

(13:30) witnessj:  i avoided my ex-girlfriend for a really long time

(13:32) honeybeebb:  Is there a story there?

(13:38) witnessj:  not really.  we didn't even go out long, but i couldn't face her for a while after she broke up with me

(13:40) honeybeebb:  I'm sorry, J.  What was/is she like?

(13:43) witnessj:  she's pretty damn cool to be honest

 

**!**

 

(18:33) honeybeebb:  Have you dated a lot of people?

(18:38) witnessj:  uhhhh nah, not "a lot"

(18:38) witnessj:  more like "a few"

(18:40) witnessj:  why'd you ask?

(18:52) honeybeebb:  I've never been in a romantic relationship with anyone.  I've never even come close.  Is that off-putting?

(18:55) witnessj:  what do you mean?

(18:59) honeybeebb:  Are you less inclined to date someone with no experience?

(19:04) witnessj:  to be honest i think that depends on the person.  and if they like someone enough then stuff like that wouldn't matter

(19:10) honeybeebb:  What about you though?

(19:12) witnessj:  are you asking if i personally would be put off a person with no experience?

(19:14) honeybeebb:  Yes.

(19:17) witnessj:  pretty sure you know the answer to that, beeb

(19:18) witnessj:  nothing you've said in the last forty minutes has changed how i feel towards you

  
(19:23) honeybeebb:  Okay.

(19:23) honeybeebb:  I'm sorry.

(19:24) witnessj:  seriously, you don't need to do that every time

**WHOOPS!  :(  MESSAGE NOT SENT  
**

**RESEND?  
**

**YES  
**

(19:26) witnessj:  seriously, you don't need to do that every time

(19:27) honeybeebb:  I know, but I can't help it.

(19:29) honeybeebb:  I wish we'd "met" differently.

(19:31) witnessj:  to be honest i'm still kinda tickled over how we "met"

(19:32) witnessj:  and i've never been more environmentally conscious than i am now since i "met" you

(19:34) honeybeebb:  I'm glad to hear it!

(19:35) witnessj:  you buzzed for national honey bee day next week?

(19:35) honeybeebb:  Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  The annual bee busking is a go!!!!!!!!!

(19:36) honeybeebb:  Oh my god I just realised!!!!  You said "buzzed" I'm so happy you said it!!!!!!!!

(19:38) witnessj:  i aim to amuse

 

**!**

 

Just when Jean thinks he might be getting used to the wistful ache in his chest whenever he thinks of Beeb, his mother not-so-gently reminds him he needs a date for Carla's wedding.

"Mum, I'm going as one of your _waiters._ I won't have time to spend with a date."

"Don't be daft - I'm not going to make you work the whole night.  You'll have a chance to have fun, so bring someone!"

Jean can only snort at her.  He doesn't feel like explaining just how unappealing it sounds to take someone - _anyone_ but whom he wants to - to a romantic event he's going to be catering for.  He'd rather be working the whole time anyway.  Anything to take his mind off his pathetic downward spiral of a love life (and reject yet another invitation for coffee with Marco and Armin).

So when his mum pushes at him to attend the suit fitting, he grits his teeth, tucks his phone deep into his pocket and goes.

It's already picked out for him.  The tailor checks his measurements and Jean says it fits fine the way it is so he's left alone to admire his reflection for a while.

The suit is black tie to match with the other servers his mum has hired - the black bow interchangable with a blue tie for "partying" inbetween.  He doubts he'll bother using the latter.  But he can appreciate how snug his ass is in the trousers.

Jean's still preening in the mirrors when a quiet shutter sound startles him.  He turns to see Mikasa lowering her phone and typing quickly.

"Did you just -"

"Preview."  She murmurs.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She keeps a blank expression, but Jean could swear her mouth twitches.  He's known her long enough to realise when she wants to smile.  
  
"Uh.  Anyway.  Hi."  Jean blinks.  "What're you doing here?"

"Suit fitting."

"Whose?"

Her eyebrow lifts by a fraction before she smooths down the front of her shirt.

"For... Wait, for you?  You're wearing a suit to the wedding?"

Mikasa eyes him, quirking an eyebrow.  "Yes.  Is that strange?"

"No."  Jean says quickly.  "That's - That's cool.  You gonna match with Eren?"

She nods.

"And, uh... Armin, he's - he's going too, right?" 

It comes out before he can rethink it.  Already he can feel the heat in his cheeks and he's mortified when he catches the amusement in Mikasa's eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said."

Liar - she totally knows what I said, Jean thinks.  Instead, feeling choked by his tie, he repeats his question through gritted teeth.

He doesn't know how much Armin has told her - if Armin's told her anything at all.  But according to Marco, Armin probably doesn't think there is anything to tell.  Jean supposes he should be relieved if that's the case.  But he still somehow wants to know if Armin thinks anything of it at all.

"Well, that's a given seeing as how he's part of the family."  This time Mikasa does smile.  It's a rare and lovely sight and reminds Jean of how long he tried to be the one to put it there.  His heart gives a weak squeeze of nostalgia as he remembers.

Something must show on his face as Mikasa's smile slips away as quickly as it came.

"Jean, you... You don't still feel that way, do you?"  She asks quietly.

He shakes his head.  "Nah, don't worry.  I mean, I still think about it sometimes - just cause of what it was, you know?  First... first love and all that.  You're still pretty important to me, but... I've moved on."

It feels like there's more to say - so much more.  But his hands have started feeling too large and his soul too visible, so he stuffs his hands in his empty pockets and turns back to the mirrors.  He clears his throat, but his voice still seems strained when he asks Mikasa about her own date plans for the wedding.

"I'm bringing Sasha."  Mikasa says, her tone fond around her girlfriend's name.  And Jean finds himself glad for them.

"It'll definitely be a lively reception if Sasha's there."  He laughs a little and Mikasa hms in agreement.

"What about you?"

"I'll be working with Mum - there's no point in bringing a date if I can't spend time with them."

"But you won't need to keep working once the food and drink is served."  Mikasa frowns.  "You're primarily invited as a guest - surely you'll let yourself enjoy the reception for a while."

"I'll keep myself busy somehow."  Keen to end this topic as soon as possible, Jean heads back to the changing stall.  "Besides - Marco can't go cause of his family thing and everyone else will be coupled up.  You'll all be dancing and I'd be sitting at the table getting hammered by myself."

"Not... everyone."  He hears Mikasa say slowly.  "Is there really no one you want to take?"

"I didn't say _that."_

She immediately asks "Who?" and Jean can't pretend not to be a bit alarmed at her sharp interest.

He shrugs out of the jacket before answering.

"Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"They're not interested."  He retorts.

"What makes you think that?"

"They made it pretty damn clear."

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand them?"

"I'm sure, Mikasa."

"You must have misunderstood them."

"Mikasa -"

"You should definitely try making your feelings known."

Fully changed, he opens the door and isn't surprised to find himself face to face with her.  He hadn't heard Mikasa approach the stall, but he has a pretty good instinct for her movements by now.  And right now he's too annoyed to give her the satisfaction of a reply.

Jean pushes past her, clothes folded in hand to return to the tailor in his studio.  He confirms that the suit doesn't need any altering before returning to the shop and confronting Mikasa after all because he just can't help himself.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"You don't know?"

Jean pulls an impatient _'that's why I'm asking'_ face, and she sighs.

"You're my friend, and I want you to be happy.  And I think you could be if you took this risk."

He keeps the surprise from showing long enough to say "Yeah, well thanks, but I don't need your help with this." and leaves the store.

He's barely down the street before the regret sinks in.  He shouldn't have been so short with her.  But he also wishes he knew what the hell she was talking about.

Mikasa had seen right through Jean's feigned indifference and wouldn't have any of it.  She had never let him away with it.  And Jean hates that he's still so transparent to her.

And she had seemed strange when he mentioned Armin too.  _Knowing,_ almost.  Is Mikasa aware of his attraction to Armin?  Is she been pushing so hard because she thinks _Armin_ is the one Jean has feelings for?

He nearly pauses in the middle of the pavement at the thought.  It would make sense why she'd think that - especially if she noticed how Jean had been acting around him lately.  But it had seemed as though she was implying that Armin would _return_ any feelings Jean might have.  And Jean's almost certain there's no chance of that now.

Right?

Mikasa doesn't seem to think his case is hopeless, and neither does Marco.  They certainly know Armin better than Jean does.  How much does he know about the boy anyway?

He likes to read, Jean recalls.  And he doesn't fight the wave of shame that hits him when he realises that's all he knows.  How long has Armin been in his life and Jean hasn't bothered getting to know him properly?  Hasn't taken the effort to look beyond his looks or his friendship with Eren and Mikasa?  And it's not as though Jean doesn't think Armin is worth it - he's just... never really considered it before.

Too busy contemplating how self-absorbed he must be, Jean doesn't pay attention to his surroundings.  Something solid knocks into him and sends him stumbling sideways into a shop window.  He's frustrated enough to cuss out the flustered teenager that walked into him, but almost immediately finds himself distracted by the shop's display.

Sunflowers bloom sharp yellows and soft browns behind the glass, their leaves a strangely familiar shade of green  They're lovely enough for Jean to dazedly wave the poor kid away and walk into the store.

And it's almost as though he's still outside.  It's a little humid, sure, but it smells fresher in the florist's than it does on the street.  Jean feels calmer just breathing in the atmosphere of leaves and petals and soil.

Beeb would love this, he thinks as he takes in the green surrounding him.  And then he wonders if Armin would like this too.

Jean spots a rack of various seeds for sale by the counter and makes a beeline for it.  He's instantly drawn to the sunflower seeds first, and vaguely remembers reading something about the third week in August being the best time to plant them during autumn in...

"...Florida.  Shit."  Jean falters.  He doubts any sunflowers he could plant now would survive a British autumn.  There's been hardly any sunshine this summer as it is.

He quickly scans the rest of the seeds looking for anything familiar, but he's almost sure there's nothing he could plant today that would survive past winter.

Resigned that he'll have nothing to show off to Beeb for tomorrow, Jean backs out of the shop before an overeager member of staff can approach him.  Though when he eventually reaches home, his eyes are caught by the years-old hand-drawn portrait  of his mum that she still insists on framing in the hallway.  Struck by an idea, Jean moves to the orderly desk in his bedroom and pulls a nearly forgotten sketchpad out of the drawer.  His desk overlooks the window, and he takes a moment to glance down at the neglected garden outside, the florist flower display still in his mind.  He's got a lot of work to do.

 

**!**

 

 

He's filthy by the time he's finished.

His fingers are stained and cramping, his back is aching, and he's grown tired of wiping the sweat from his forehead.

It's worth it though, Jean thinks as he stands to survey his work.

The garden's in much better shape now.  The weeds are gone (thanks to a lot more tugging and swearing than Jean had anticipated), the grass is trimmed, and he's sure he's unearthed a few long forgotten flower beds.  His elderly neighbour watched him from the window and took pity on him - offering some of her own garden's blooming pansies to transplant into his garden to brighten it up a bit.  It feels a little like cheating, but the flower beds do look better and Jean fully intends to take care of them from now on.  The still-drying mural on the fence looks alright too.

Working in the garden these past few hours felt a little like catharsis - it's sort of like his skin fits a little better now, and his mind seems clearer.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he goes back to the house to fetch his phone.  Returning to the garden, Jean takes photos at enough angles to show off the entirety of his labour - glad he had the sense to take a picture of the garden before he started as well.

He'll wait until tomorrow before sending the pictures.  Right now, he'll be happy with a shower before scarfing down the entire edible contents of his kitchen.  But not before he finally answers Marco's latest invitation to meet him and Armin for coffee with a "Sure, I'll be there.  What time?"

 

**!**

 

(10:26) witnessj:  hey so don't be alarmed but i'm gonna send you some pics, okay?

(10:27) witnessj:  don't worry, it's not my dick or anything like that

(10:27) witnessj:  though if you wanted..

(10:27) witnessj:  kidding

(10:28) witnessj:  anyway, i wanted to do something cool for bee day but i didn't think about it far enough in advance to plant anything useful so i just started working in the garden and...

 

**WHOOPS!  :(  MESSAGES (5) NOT SENT**

**RESEND (5)?**  


**YES**  


**DO YOU WISH TO SEND THESE PICS (4) TO USER** honeybeebb?

 **YES**  


**WHOOPS!  :(  MESSAGES (5) NOT SENT**

**WHOOPS!  :(  PICS (4) NOT SENT**

 

"For fuck's sake."  Jean grumbles under his breath.  He really needs to splurge out on a new phone soon - his current one has been acting up like crazy this past week.

Resigned that he'll just have to try again later, Jean tugs on his shirt and leaves home to go meet the others.

He'd be lying if he said he isn't feeling apprenhensive about seeing Armin again.  It's been nearly a fortnight since their encounter in the store, and Jean hasn't even caught a glimpse of Armin since.  Not that he's tried.  In fact he's been trying the opposite.  But today he's steeled himself to get a grip and try to be friendly.

"Jean, over here!"  Marco waves Jean over when he arrives at the cafe.  Marco and Armin are already seated in the squishy armchairs around an empty coffee table.  Jean hopes his smile doesn't look as forced as it feels when he joins them.

"We waited for you before ordering anything.  Coffee?"  Marco asks, already in motion to stand up.

"Yeah, ah - I'll get it -"

"Nah, I'll get this round.  You stay and catch up."  Marco smiles mischieviously and leaves before Jean can protest any further.

Catch up on _what?_ Jean wonders weakly.  He hadn't expected Marco to set him up like this straight away.  But he's here now, so he shifts to face Armin directly for the first time since he arrived.

Wrapped in a woolen green jumper, Armin offers Jean a timid smile as his shoulders lift and turn into himself.  His cheeks flush as he brushes at his bangs, and he's as adorable and uncomfortable as Jean remembers.

"So... morning."  Jean tries.

"Good morning."  Armin replies quietly.

"I'm surprised Marco managed to drag you out of bed this early."

"I had planned to be in town today anyway."

"Yeah?  What you up to?"

"Oh, um... "

"You don't need to tell me if you don't -"

"No, it's just -"  Obviously flustered, Armin tugs at his sleeves and glances over to where Marco still waits in the queue to be served.  "It's kind of -"

"Is it anything to do with that bag I keep kicking that's under the table?"  Jean asks, peering down at the enormous duffel bag between their feet.  "Sorry, by the way - the kicking's not intentional."

"Oh, no it's okay .  But um, yes it's related."

"You're acting very suspiciously."

"I'm - _suspiciously -_ I'm not acting _suspiciously -"_

"Nah, you are.  You're being very shady right now, Arlert."  Jean leans across the table with a grin and stage-whispers:  "You're not here on MI6 business, are you?  Sent here to seduce me and find out what I know?"

"If you really think I'm some sort of government spy, then you're going to be very disappointed when you discover the contents of this bag."  Armin laughs, covering his red cheeks in embarrassment.  "I'm hardly James Bond material."

"You do give off kind of a Q vibe."  Jean shrugs, leaning back again.  This is much easier than he thought it would be.  He's even openly flirting, though he has no idea where the confidence to do so came from.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, it was meant to be.  And now's the part where you say I would make an excellent Bond as well."

"I don't think it would be very Q-ish of me to inflate your ego any further."

"Whoa, okay then."  Jean laughs at the shy grin on Armin's face.  "Guess it's a wasted effort fishing for flattery around you, isn't it?"

"I call things as I see them."  Armin shrugs.

"I'd expect nothing less.  So, you gonna tell me what's in the bag?"

"I think I'll leave it to your imagination."

"Brat."  Jean says and grins.  And he thinks maybe he can work up the courage to just ask Armin about Carla's wedding because even if he's still thinking about Beeb, there can't be any harm in having company during a romantic event so -

"Wow, the service is quick in here."  Marco mutters, disrupting Jean's thoughts with a clatter of china against the table.  "Sorry, Armin they didn't have the syrup that you like... "

Not sure whether to be annoyed or grateful for Marco's interruption (does he _really_ want to go down this road with Armin?  Crush on one of his friends and let it mess their social circle up _again?)_ , Jean grabs his coffee and  pulls out his phone in an effort to let his mood settle.  He starts at a sudden BZZ! alert and checks the app.

 

**MESSAGES (5) SENT!  
**

**PICS (4) SENT!**

 

He must've connected to the cafe's own wi-fi when he walked in.  He doesn't think anything of it and moves to close the application when something else catches his attention.

 

 **BZZY BEE** honeybeebb **IS WITHIN 1 MILE OF YOU!**

 

Again?  Jean instinctively glances around the cafe before reminding himself that a mile could mean anything.  He'll worry about that later - right now Marco and Armin are looking at him expectantly.

"Um, sorry."  He mutters and tucks his phone back in his pocket.  He tries not to watch the way both of Armin's hands cup around his drink and lift it cautiously.  And he definitely doesn't watch the way Armin's nose scrunches up when he sips the hot drink.

"Like I was saying... " Marco starts slowly.  "Mina called again and -"

He jolts and fishes his humming mobile out of his jeans.

"And _again_.  Sorry, I'll be back in... "  Eyes fixated on the screen, Marco jumps up and moves in the direction of the bathroom.

"With good news this time, hopefully."  Jean jerks his head in the direction Marco disappeared, and Armin nods in agreement.

"He does seem kind of blue lately."  Armin murmurs.  "When did she leave?"

"Uh, like six... no, seven months ago now."

"Ah... I can't imagine what it's like to miss someone like that."

"They'll get through it.  It's Marco and Mina."  Jean says and shrugs, as if that says it all.

"I suppose... "  Armin trails off, sounding unconvinced as he stares at the bathroom door.  "Um... "

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, my phone has been buzzing as well for the last minute.  I think someone is spamming me.  Do you mind if I check...?"  Armin asks sheepishly.

"Go ahead.  Since we're all doing it anyway."  Jean gives a hollow laugh.  Honestly, he's a lot more concerned about Marco than he's letting on.  But he can wait for Marco to fill him before he says anything.

"Thanks... "  Armin murmurs, already staring down at his screen.  "Oh my god!"

Jean blinks at Armin's delighted outburst.  "Uh... what?"

"It's just - oh, I don't believe him - he's so - !"  Armin's laughing into his hand, his eyes lit up with happiness as he thumbs the screen to scroll.

Jean fidgets as he waits for Armin to form a coherent sentence.  As cute as an excited and giggling Armin is - Jean's trying really hard not to sneak a look at his phone to see what provoked this reaction.  He doesn't think he's ever seen Armin so animated before.

"Oh, sorry, Jean!  It's just... "  Armin's grinning from ear to ear as he twists in his seat to move closer.  "You'll probably find this incredibly lame but... My friend, he's - well, I've told him all about the bees dying out and what we can do to help and... Actually, today is National Honey Bee day and my friend is really getting into it - look, he's completely transformed his garden... "

Jean's head fills with static noise, and he almost forgets to breathe when Armin shyly presents him with his phone screen.

"...wasn't expecting him to do anything at all!  But - god, I know I'm freaking out so much right now but these environmental issues are really important to me and... "

He's not really listening to what the other boy is saying - he can't hear anything anyway over the pounding heartbeat in his ears as he stares at the photographs of his garden on Armin's phone.

Jean's garden.  Photos of _his_ garden on _Armin's phone._ He took those photographs last night and...

They're on Armin's phone.

Oh god.

"...why I didn't tell you what's in the bag.  It's, um... "  Armin breaks off with a laugh, embarrassed but still too giddy to stop now.  "It's my costume for when Eren, Mikasa and I go busking later today to raise money and... "

Shit, Jean thinks.  It's -

Armin, he's _-_

"...and I - um, Jean?"

Jean looks away from the conversation he started this morning displayed on the screen to see Armin's smile slip - to see Beeb's smile slip.  Because the boy in front of him is the same person he's been talking to for weeks.  The same person he crushed on and confessed to only to be rejected because Beeb - _Armin_ \- likes someone else.  It's probably someone Jean knows.  Or even - could it maybe be - ?

No, he shouldn't get ahead of himself.  Not when he's still wrapping his mind around -

_Armin is Beeb?_

Jean is only vaguely aware that he's staring at Armin in wide-eyed silence.  What does he say?  Is there any way to announce his identity without it being ridiculously awkward?  Not that it isn't anyway, since he still hasn't said a word for almost a minute now.

"Jean, I'm sorry for just going on and on like that."  Armin says, biting his lip as he shrinks back in his seat.  "You're not interested in all of this, I didn't mean - "

No, wait - Jean panics.  Say something, _tell him -_

"I didn't know you were on BZZ!"  Jean says, and immediately wants to punch himself in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean actually takes his friends' advice this time. Whether it will go as smoothly as he hopes is debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long i'm sorry i have commitment issues

"I - sorry?"  
  
"You, uh... met this guy on BZZ, right? The... the social app?"  
  
"Oh, I - " Armin cuts himself off, the colour in his cheeks darkening fast as he fumbles with his phone. "Well, um - yes, but... I guess this is really embarrassing, actually. I know what the app is for, but when I signed up I thought it was something entirely different... "  
  
He goes on, explaining things that Jean already knows (it's _Armin_ \- _Armin_ is **_Beeb_** ) and becoming increasingly flustered.  
  
"It's alright, you don't need to explain yourself to me of all people."  Jean waves his hand dismissively with a short laugh.  Internally he's a little shocked at himself for acting so casual.  
  
"Well, of course not because you're... You - Are you on it?  BZZ, I mean?"  Armin asks, glancing up whilst tugging at the frayed sleeve of his jumper.  
  
"Ah, I... uh, I have an account I use sometimes."  

_All the time._

"Anyway - so you stay online to talk to this bloke?"  
  
"Yes, well he's... "  Armin's features soften into a smile as he looks back down at his phone.  "He's my friend."  
  
"You sure that's all he is?"  Jean prompts, his throat tight and - oh god, he's being stupid.  So _stupid_.  There's no turning back after asking _that_.  
  
"Well, um - that's - "  Armin shifts, flustered again.  "We're just friends, yes.  Like I said before, I'm not using the app for its intended purpose.  But we started talking and we get along well, so... um.  We became friends.  Just friends though."  
  
Just friends.  
  
It's nothing Jean doesn't already know but his heart sinks anyway.  It takes all he has not to cry out _"It's me!  I'm the one who's crazy about you!"_  
  
But maybe he should.  Would it change anything?  Beeb - no, _Armin_ already made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to meet J yet.  If Jean reveals his identity would Armin pull away from him?  Or would the opposite happen?  He already knows that Armin has feelings for someone else.  It has to be someone he knows.  If Jean lets himself think about it, it's probably - _obviously_ h-  
  
Don't get ahead of yourself, Jean tells himself sternly.  He can't dwell on it now, not when Armin's blushing like that and making his heart squeeze in adoration.  
  
Instead he only swallows thickly and manages a "Right, well.  Okay then."  
  
"That's not to say that I - um, that I wouldn't... wouldn't want to, um... "  Armin blurts out then trails off, his face grower redder by the second.  
  
Wouldn't what?  _Wouldn't want to what?_   Jean is desperate to ask.  But he miraculously keeps his cool and only raises a questioning eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that if he moves his knee an inch to the right it will be touching Armin's.  
  
"If someone were to show, um... any int- oh jeez.  I - please forget I said anything."  Armin laughs, high-pitched and nervous, and hides behind his coffee cup.  
  
Internally screaming, Jean silently watches Armin's mortified retreat.  
  
I have to tell him, he resolves shakily because this isn't fair on either of them.  Right now, he should just _say_ -  
  
"Armin, there's something I -"  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
They both start at Marco's outburst - not aware he had even been approaching until he dropped into the seat between them.

"Mina convinced her manager to give her a few days off - she'll be able to fly out and be here for the wedding!"  Marco announces, his knee bouncing up and down excitedly.

"O-Oh, that's wonderful!"  Armin exclaims, reaching over to pat Marco's arm.  "I'm glad for you both."

Feeling as though he's just narrowly missed a fall, Jean recollects himself enough to react appropriately.

"That's great news, mate."  He grins, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.  He is genuinely pleased for Marco, though he's not sure whether to be frustrated or relieved with the interruption.

"Thanks."  Marco beams, practically giddy as he keeps glancing down at his phone. 

"Didn't you have a family thing though?"

"As if I'm spending the only time I have with Mina at my great-aunt's birthday tea party."  Marco scoffs.  "Where's the romance in that?  I'll blow that off and RSVP to the wedding.  I just gotta find _you_ a date now, Jean."  Marco says and the glint in his eye makes Jean's stomach plummet.

"Nah, there's no point.  I'll be working the whole night -"

"Not the whole night, surely.  You'll need _someone_ to dance with on your breaks.  Hey Armin, were you planning on taking anyone?"

"I, um - "

"Marco, you really don't - "

"Do you wanna take Jean off my hands?  He's an good looking guy, isn't he?"

 _"Marco."_ Jean grits out, still in disbelief at the entire situation he's landed himself in.  "Just drop it, okay?  He doesn't want - "

"He _is_ a good looking guy, Marco.  Which is why I'm sure he won't have any trouble finding his own date."  Armin mumbles, pushing back his chair with loud scrape against the floorboards.

Jean's mouth opens and shuts uselessly as Armin gulps down the remainder of his hot drink (trying to hide his sputtering reaction) before slinging his duffel bag across his back.

"Uh, are you - are you leaving?"  Marco blinks.

Both he and Jean jump to their feet as Armin stumbles under the weight of the bag.

"I got it.  And yes, I - I have to meet Eren and Mikasa."  Armin waves away their attempts to help and wobbles upright.  "Sorry, I didn't... stay for long, but I said I'd meet them so... Yes, um.  I'll see you both later, probably.  So... bye."

"You don't have to - uh, okay then."  Marco mutters as Armin makes a dash for the door, frantically apologising as he bumps into a band of hipsters on his way out.

Jean and Marco drop back into their seats.  They're both silent for a beat before Marco admits "I might have messed up there."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I didn't think he'd... react like _that._   But hey, I guess one good thing came out of this."

"Yeah?"  Jean snorts, slouching further against the chair.  His phone is burning a hole in his pocket.

"Now we know he's definitely into you."

"You think?"  He can't help the tiny sliver of hope that slips into his voice.

"Are you kidding?  He goes red whenever you so much as look at him."

Jean tries not to be too stupidly happy about that.

"And oh, I didn't tell you,"  Marco prattles on obliviously.  "Every time I had to tell him you weren't coming to meet us, he got this like... sad look on his face.  Like he was disappointed you weren't there."

Jean lets himself suffocate under the guilt.  Because it was _Beeb_ he had been avoiding these past weeks.  Unknowingly, but... Beeb had been upset about his crush avoiding him and it - it had been Jean all along.  He'd been envious of himself without even knowing it.  He had even consoled Beeb about it, and then offered to _kick his own ass_ for him.  All the while believing he was the more decent guy for it.  But... shit.  _Shit._

"What?"  Marco says when Jean tilts his head back and groans.

"I think we've both messed up, Marco."  Jean pushes aside his embarrassment and tells his friend everything.

 

**!**

 

He tries to resist going where Armin is.  He really does try.  But the lure of knowing exactly what his crush is doing at this moment is far too tempting.

As Jean weaves quickly through the town centre, he thinks back onto what Marco had to say.

_"Whoa, this is perfect!  Like a fairytale for the digital age except your fairy godmother is a hookup app!"_

_"I don't think you're fully understanding the situation, Marco."_

_"Nah, I know you're freaking out cause you've been kind of a jerk that's been sending mixed signals and blah blah.  But seriously, Armin'll be over the moon if you just tell him you like him."_

_"But he doesn't like me that way - He likes Jean, not J."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?  You **are** Jean."_

_"It's not the same thing!  If he likes me he should like J too, but he doesn't.  Not that way."_

_"Okay, you're insane.  Forget your ass-backwards logic and just tell him who you are."_

It's straightforward advice, and Jean has already figured that the smartest thing to do would be to take it. 

That's what he repeatedly tells himself as he maneuvers his way to Rose Square.

Jean toys with the idea of checking BZZ just to confirm Armin's location - as if he doesn't already know that his crush is a mere hundred feet away.  He gives in and looks at the locator feature anyway, loving the surge of excitement he gets from it.

He turns the corner onto the crowed square and almost falls to his knees at what he sees at the foot of St. Rose's statue.

Strumming surprisingly well on a guitar whilst crammed into a ladybird costume is Eren, belting out his lungs alongside Mikasa in her sunflower headdress, and Armin…

Oh god help me, Jean thinks.

Singing determinedly and slightly off-key, Armin wobbles as he fidgets with his antennae. His round bee suit bumps into Eren and knocks them off all balance, but they keep up the singing and grin at each other.

Nothing, Jean thinks, should be this adorable in black and yellow stripes.

But somehow Armin manages it well, with a toothy smile and flushed cheeks and... Jean really needs to sit down.

It's definitely not the best opportunity to reveal himself.  Not in front of the others, and especially not when Armin's obviously having fun.

And jesus, of _course_ Armin is Beeb.  Who else would religiously watch monster movies and miss Jean's not-so-subtle flirtations?  He should've figured that the two most adorable people on the planet were the same person.  And honestly he's practically giddy with the realisation.

Jean lets his knees weaken a little longer with a final few seconds of staring as their song finishes.  Feeling his insides turn soft and smushy he turns on his heel to head home.  He'll call Armin and explain later.

"Is that Jean?  Hey, Jean!"

Ugh, well.  This is his own fault really.

Jean looks back sheepishly to see Eren beckoning him across the bustling square.

"What do you think?"  Eren grins, spreading his arms theatrically as Jean approaches.

"I think you're the buffest ladybird I've ever seen."

Eren flexes.  "Yeah, probably.  Feel like donating to the cause?"

"Uh, sure."  Jean digs in his pocket for substantial change.  "Save the bees, right?"

He tosses coins into the bucket at their feet, and meets Armin's eye.

"You make a cute bumble bee."  He says before he can stop himself.

Armin's eyes widen.  "Oh, uh... "

"Doesn't he?"  Eren laughs as Mikasa nods in agreement.

"Guys..."  Armin laughs half-heartedly and looks down, tugging at his antenna again.  "I already know that."

That startles a laugh out of Jean, and makes him like Armin more than ever.

"Yeah, well.  It doesn't hurt to remind you."  Jean smiles, his stomach flipping pleasantly when Armin hesitantly smiles back.

"So hey can I, uh, talk to you later?"

"Oh, um... Sure."  Armin swallows.

He moves as though to adjust his costume and immediately gives up.

"Okay, so I'll... I'll text you.  Marco gave me your number."  Jean adds.  His face heats up as he tries to ignore Eren and Mikasa exchanging sly grins.

"You know, we can leave for a bit and you guys can just talk here?"  Eren suggests.

"Oh, no you don't have to -"

"Eren, I need a Belcher burger right this second."  Mikasa's eyes zero in on a fast food cart across the square.

_"Mikasa - "_

"She needs a Belcher burger right this second, Armin!"  Eren calls over his shoulder as Mikasa steers him away.  "Feel free to chat while we're gone!"

Armin stares open-mouthed after his friends, betrayal clear across his features.  Jean can't blame him though.  Way to create an awkward atmosphere.

 _"Assholes."_   Armin breathes.  Jean snorts in turn.

"Right?  This is what I was hoping to avoid."  He says.

"What, having an uncomfortable conversation with a bee-person in the centre of town as their traitor friends enjoy delicious burgers?"  Armin waves straight-faced at the others across the square.

"Pretty much."  Jean pulls a rude gesture in the same direction.

Armin continues muttering mild curses as he wriggles out of his bee suit.  He's left in only a black tank top and leggings, but seems to be perspiring anyway.

"So... can you tell me what exactly we're going to be uncomfortably talking about?"

"Ah, um.  First thing - "  Jean motions, and they sit side by side at St. Rose's feet.  "What Marco was saying earlier - I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable or pressured - "

"Oh, no I just - I thought that _you_ were feeling pressured -"

"What, me?"  Jean frowns, baffled.  "Why would I have felt pressured?"

"Well, I didn't want you to feel obligated to go to the wedding with me like Marco was suggesting."

Armin's arms curl around his knees as he talks at the ground.  It's not the moment for Jean to internally squee at the cuteness of the pose, but he does it anyway.  At the same time he feels himself forgetting the reason he came here.

Oh yeah, secret internet identity.  That thing.  He'll get back to that.

"Cause you must know by now that I, um... About you, I... Ugh, do I really need to say it... "  Armin mumbles tail off into silence, his forehead pressed to his kneecaps.

"Say what?"  Jean says in feigned ignorance.

He wants to jump up and yell in triumph.  Because Armin likes him.  Armin _likes_ him.

Jean doesn't mean to act like he's fifteen and lovesick again but the butterflies in his stomach just won't chill out.  He's already composing gross indie love song playlists in his head.

_"Jean... "_

Armin turns his head slightly to peer up at Jean.

"So, what's the second thing?"

"What?"

"You said 'first thing', which suggests that there's at least a second thing."

"Ah, right.  Well, it's... about the wedding."

Armin's arms tighten around his knees as he says "What about it?"

"Yeah, well I am probably going to be working for most of the night.  But if we happen to end up at the same table on my break, then we could like... sit together."

"Wow.  Sitting together."  Armin bites his lip as though he's trying not to smile.

"We could also talk if you're into that sort of thing."

"You mean we could have _more_ uncomfortable conversations?"

"I might even be persuaded to dance."  Jean grins.

"Wouldn't that be something?"  Armin's head tilts, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It sure would.  So, what do you say?  Does that sound like something you wanna be a part of?"

"Well, that depends.  Can I use your Lush discount?"

Jean laughs.  "I _knew_ that was the only reason you liked me."

"Well, I... haven't actually said that I like you yet."  Armin cheeks redden as he glances away.  "Sorry I... I'm not really used to this whole... 'liking someone' thing."

"Yeah, it's torture isn't it?"

"Definitely."  Armin exhales, staring across the square.  A breeze blows his hair across his face, and Jean can't help but reach over to tuck it back behind his ear.  If his fingertips brush against the soft skin there, then whoops.

Jean pulls his hand away and Armin's eyes close as he takes another deep breath.  "Yep, there's the torture."

"Sorry."  Jean smiles.  "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"I... don't really know what to say anymore."

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"I'm going to push you over."

"You're an aggressive little bumble bee."

Jean laughs as Armin, red-faced, unfolds and gives him a half-hearted shove.  He takes the opportunity to shuffle closer and his heart gives a jolt as their bare arms press together.

"You're not cute anymore."  Armin mutters.

"Nah, I don't bee-lieve that."

"You -"  Armin frowns slightly.  "Ah, you made a bee pun."

"Yeah?"

"My friend - the one I made on BZZ - has been doing that too."

"Huh.  Sounds like a funny guy."

"Yes, I suppose he is."

Armin's brows stay furrowed, and Jean can practically hear the cogs turning in Armin's brain so he figures he had better confess sooner rather than later.

"Armin, about that guy you're talking to - "  Jean clears his throat.  "There's something else I wanted to t-"

 _"Armin!"_ A sharp bellow cuts Jean off.

They both look up to see Eren (arms waving wildly) and Mikasa (burger in mouth) belting across the square towards them and come to a sudden stop at their feet.

"A school bus just turned up and is dumping a bunch of kids over there - and you _know_ their parents gave them way too much money for their school trip."

Armin eyes light up at he looks to where Eren is pointing.  The idea of guilting a bunch of rich private school students into donating must be singing to him.  He's already reaching for his bee suit and on his feet before Jean can protest.

"Get your pout face ready, Armin!"  Eren yells as he grabs his guitar and bolts down the street with Mikasa.

"Sorry, I - uh, really should... and _want_ to... "  Armin mumbles as he wriggles into his costume.

"Nah, don't worry about it."  Jean stands and shrugs.  "Gotta go save the world, right?"

"Yes, but - uh - what were you saying before?"  Armin asks, but he's distracted by the students spilling out of the bus across the square.

"Nothing that can't wait."  Jean says, and feels like he's just told a lie.  "Text you later, yeah?"

"Please d- I mean yes!"  Armin blurts out, head whipping around as he goes pink with embarrassment.  "Or... sure.  Um, later?"

"Think we established that already."  Jean laughs, not unkindly.  "Go get 'em, kid."

Armin beams and nods before hurrying away as fast as his round suit will allow him.

Well, Jean thinks as he rolls back his shoulders and squints at the clear sky.  This will probably all work itself out.

 

 

**!**

 

 

(18:01) honeybeebb:  You are unbelievable!  I can't believe!  There is no believing!

(18:12) witnessj:  i sure hope that's a happy reaction

(18:13) honeybeebb:  It's a very happy reaction!  Today was the BEST and you are amazing for doing all of that!  Did you paint the fence yourself?  It's beautiful, J!

(18:15) witnessj:  sure did, and yeah it turned out alright.  i'm glad you like it

(18:16)  witnessj:  good day then?

(18:16)  honeybeebb:  Definitely.  A little torturous but definitely good.

(18:17) witnessj:  ?

(18:18)  honeybeebb:  Progress update on the unrequited crush:  It's apparently... maybe... requited.

(18:23)  witnessj:  aw that's great, beeb!  i'm glad for you

(18:23)  honeybeebb:  Yes I'mminda framing out a h it 

(18:23)  witnessj:  uh

(18:24)  honeybeebb:  Sorry I was jumping on my bed

 

No way, Jean thinks.  He grins to himself at the image in his head of Armin right now, and dials his number before he can really dwell on the idea.

"Hello?"  Armin answers the phone breathlessly.  Music thumps loudly in the background and Jean has to speak over it.

"Hey uh, it's - uh, it's Jean.  You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just... uh."  Armin falters, trying to get his breathing back under control.  "I was... running."

"Running?"

"Yes, to the... I mean from the store.  I really needed... mangos."

"Mangos."  Jean repeats, not trying to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"I'm... making a smoothie?"

"You sound a bit unsure about that."

"No, I'm making a mango... and passion fruit smoothie."

"Are you listening to Tegan and Sara?"

"Um..."  The music slowly dims to silence.  "Not... anymore."

Jean can't help but laugh, suddenly overwhelmed with affection and want and the realisation of just how _much_ he likes this boy.  It's obvious now that he's had the day to think about it.  The way his eyes are immediately drawn Armin's cautious movements, his dopey grin in response to Armin's laughter, how his skin seems to hum in anticipation each time they come into contact.  That's not to includes his incessant urge to tease Armin, to ask him about his day and confront anyone who would dare hurt him.  Including himself, but Jean thinks he's chastised himself enough for one day.

If Armin wants to chastise him then that's a different story.  But Jean needs to tell him first, even if he's somewhat afraid too.

So Jean peels himself off of his bed to go stand by his bedroom window.  He's prepared for some serious pacing if he needs to explain this fully.  But for now he'll play idly with the temperature knob on the radiator just to work up the courage to start.

"So... I said earlier that I wanted us to talk."

"You're making it sound vaguely ominous."

"Well... I guess that depends on how you take what I have to tell you."

"Um, okay."  Armin replies, sounding positively bewildered.  Jean's words get stuck in his throat and he takes a moment swallow but then Armin asks "Oh, is... Is it about the wedding?  If you've changed your mind - "

" _No_ , not at all - I just - "  Jean takes a deep breath before continuing.  "I do really want to go with you.  Because I like you a lot, and I realised I never told you that today but I have told you before."

"You... what?"

"I've already told you that I like you."

"I - uh - when?"

"On BZZ.  I'm J, Armin."

The words left Jean's mouth before he could think about it.  It's probably for the best that he just came out and said it.

...Right?  Armin's stunned silence is pretty hard to judge.

"I'm... gonna explain everything, okay?"  Jean says and waits for Armin to respond.  When he doesn't, Jean can only assume that Armin is reliving every conversation they've ever had on BZZ! in his head.  And replacing the anonymous J with his long-term crush Jean.

Shit, Jean thinks.  He'd better work fast here.

"Before you freak out - I had no idea you were Beeb until today.  Not until you showed me -"

"I showed you your own photographs.  Of your own garden."  Armin murmurs dazedly.  "Wow.  Now the weird expression on your face at the time makes sense."

"Ah, yeah I was kind of freaking out."

"But you didn't say anything."

"I was _really_ freaking out."  Jean corrects himself with a sigh.  "I was doing the same thing you're probably doing right now.  Thinking about the things I'd told you, without knowing it was you.  And the things you'd told me about _myself_ and I just - just realised how shit I'd been acting towards you.  And I'm sorry I avoided you and confused you and I know it sucked - "

"Well, yes you know because I told you."  Armin said flatly.  "I told J that the boy I liked was avoiding me and it sucked.  It must've been pretty easy to work out when you realised who I was."

"You've every right to be angry - "

"I'm not angry.  It would be irrational to be angry with you when you had no idea."

"I mean about avoiding you - "

"No, I - I don't really care about that.  I'm just... weirded out by the fact that I... "  Armin takes a shallow breath as his voice rises in pitch.  "I told you so many personal things that I wouldn't have... if I had known it was _you."_

"I wouldn't say ice cream preferences are _that_ personal -"

"Would you _stop?_ This isn't funny to me." _  
_

The wobble in Armin's voice makes Jean wince.  So he bites his tongue and waits.  The anxiety in his chest swells when all he hears is muffled movement and silence for a long time.  And then -

"Sorry, this is too weird right now.  I'm going to hang up."

"Armin - "

"Later, okay?"

The call disconnects and Jean pulls his phone away from his ear to stare at the screen in dismay.  That couldn't possibly have gone any worse.  Well, maybe it could have been worse but it still went rather badly.

Armin is definitely upset at this revelation.  Way more than Jean had been.  On the phone just now Armin had sounded so... vulnerable.

And now he doesn't want to talk to Jean.  This isn't too strange and awkward for them to recover from, is it?

Ugh, Jean wants to cram his phone into his mouth and scream simultaneously.  This is exactly what he had wanted to avoid.  What is he supposed to do now?  Does he take action himself or wait for Armin to take the first step?

He leans his head back against the window with a _thunk_ and groans.

 

 

**!**

 

 

[20:03] Jean:  i know you said you didn't want to talk right now but i hate the thought of you thinking whatever bad things you're thinking right now and i never pretended not to be selfish so

[20:05] Jean:  i should've told you the second i realised.  and i definitely should have told you before i asked you to Carla's wedding.  i was just so stunned that it was YOU and stunned at my own fucking stupidity for messing you about these past weeks.  you don't deserve that and you don't have to forgive me for being an ass.

[20:07] Jean:  and you don't ever have to feel embarrassed about the things you told me on BZZ, okay?  i've said private shit on there too.  and i'm practically over the goddamn moon knowing the two people i've been pining for all summer are the same person.  but if it's too weird for now, or even forever, then i'll back off and we can go back to how we were.  it'll suck for a while because i'm kind of crazy about you but if that's what you'd prefer then that's okay.  whatever you're comfortable with i'm cool with too.  i just don't wanna lose my friend, you know?

 

 

**!**

 

 

(21:24) honeybeebb:  So, do you remember the guy I mentioned that I really really liked?

(21:26) witnessj:  he really really likes you back

(21:27) honeybeebb:  Apparently.

(21:27) honeybeebb:  And he's a little more dramatic than I thought he was.

(21:28) honeybeebb:  Any advice?

(21:28) witnessj:  i think he's a jerk tbh

(21:28) witnessj:  but i'm sensing he's willing to make up for it and take you on the best first date of your life

(21:29) witnessj:  it might not be the worst thing in the world to consider letting him

(21:31) honeybeebb:  I might just do that.

(21:33) honeybeebb:  Do you think I should call him up and give him the chance?

(21:34) witnessj:  i think he'd really really like that

(21:37) honeybeeb:  Wish me luck?

(21:37) witnessj:  believe me, u won't need it

 

Jean exits the app to stare expectantly at his phone screen.  He's embarrassed when he realises he's holding his breath and exhales raggedly when the screen lights up.  He answers the call with a soft "Hey."

"Hello."  Armin replies quietly.

"So..."

"So..."

"Are we keeping up the we-don't-know-each-other roleplay or what?"

Armin makes a sound that's part exasperation and part amusement.

"That's a no then."

"Yeah, Jean.  That's a no."

"I'll just skip to the asking-you-out part, shall I?"

"Good idea."

"Okay, so -"  Jean blows out a breath.  "Here's the thing.  I would ask you out in the conventional way under the pretense that I think you're cute and want to get to know you better, but - Uh, not that I don't think you're cute - I mean - you're totally adorable and I'm really attracted to you, so obviously... um... But anyway, I feel like I know you pretty well by now so there goes my usual line.  Honestly, I don't really know how to go about wording this - I mean, I've technically already asked you out and we're hopefully still going to the wedding together and - "

"Jean?"

"I - yeah?"

"Do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?"

"...That'd be nice, yeah."  Jean sighs.  How did he mess that up?  Damn it, he should've rehearsed his pick-up lines instead of worrying that Armin wouldn't respond.

"I thought you would be good at this."  Armin says, but Jean can hear the smile in his voice.  "You _were_ good at this earlier today."

"Ugh.  Yeah, I dunno what happened.  Just talking to you gets me all flustered."

"Ah, that's... hard to believe."  Armin says uncertainly.  "I'm not really the type that people get flustered over."

"Just wait until tomorrow - I'll be tripping all over myself.  Though it is true that it's typically you that gets all red and nervous."  Jean grins as Armin stutters.

"So, tomorrow then?  I'll text you in the morning?"

"Sure.  Not too early though."

"Yeah, I know what you're like in the mornings."

"Mm."

"Still too weird?"

"Mmhm."

"Noted."

A few moments after they end the call, Jean receives a message from Armin.

 

[21:40] Armin:  I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.  Treat me to something nice please!!  Goodnight!!  ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅

 

Jean barely registers the out of character emoticon before pressing his phone to his face with a grin.  He's going on a date with Armin tomorrow.  A _date._ With _Armin._   He's so giddy that his cheeks ache from smiling.

He replies to the message as casually as he can, expressing similar enthusiasm for their meeting and a promise of good food.

...and then sends Armin multiple heart emojis before burying his burning face into a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finally takes Armin on that date and the rest is pretty much history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took inexcusably long for me to get round to writing lmao but it's the last chapter and it's literally just fluff so!! happy holidays everyone and ignore the irony of this fic being set in summer

[22:02] Jean:  what does armin like??  what awesome place can i take him

[22:04] Mikasa:  don't u know him well enough by now to figure that out urself, J?

[22:04] Jean:  omg he told u already??

[22:05] Mikasa: ofc, he's liked u for a long time

[22:06] Jean:  ...how long?

[22:10] Mikasa:  who knows

[22:11] Jean:  where should i take him

[22:13] Mikasa:  somewhere nice

[22:13] Jean:  ur useless

[22:16] Mikasa:  i am _busy_

[22:17] Jean:  ...are u with sasha?

[22:17] Jean:  with as in  _with?_

 

Mikasa replies with a series of crude emojis and Jean tries not to use his imagination.

It hadn’t taken him long after his last text to Armin to realise that he needs to do something more special than just lunch to make it up to him.  It’s perhaps a bit late for planning anything great, but Jean pulls out his phone again anyway and does some research since Mikasa doesn’t seem keen on helping him at the moment.

The movies are a no-go – from their recent BZZ chats, he knows that Armin has already seen the latest psychological thrillers and horrors.  Frankly, Jean is pretty relieved by that.  And he doubts he could talk Armin into seeing any other type of film.

Dinner sounds too boring, the nearest amusement park is too expensive, and he's not entirely sure of Armin's moral views on aquariums so he's definitely not risking that potential catastrophe.  And they might be kind of screwed travel-wise.  There are no direct buses anywhere interesting, and Jean doesn’t have access to a car at the moment.  He didn’t bother renewing his insurance on his mother’s car when the semester ended.

However, a quick Google for the “top tourist attractions near Shiganshina” quickly gives him an idea and he messages Marco to confirm its first-date appropriateness.

 

[22:36] Marco:  Whoa, nice one!  Armin will love it for sure 8D

[22:37] Marco:  Can’t believe you're going on a date already LOL

[22:37] Marco:  Told you he fancied you :P

[22:38] Jean:  stop texting as if ur on msn

[22:39] Marco:  XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

[22:39] Jean:  fuck off we're not friends anymore

 

-

 

Armin doesn’t show any sign of protest when Jean informs him there’s been a change of plan and asks if they could meet at the bus station instead.  Jean keeps it a surprise where they’re going, but assures the other boy that they’ll still have lunch at some point.  Armin seems to have his heart set on food for some reason and Jean is determined to treat him.

For all of Jean’s suave confidence during their text exchange in the morning, it’s difficult for him not to feel nervous.  He knows that starting something with Armin will be different from the casual dates he’s had before – that it’ll be more along the lines of his brief relationship with Mikasa which did not end well.  Not for him at least.

 _Just watch your mouth._ Jean reminds himself as he primps in front of his bathroom mirror, adamant that he at least has to look good for when he inevitably screws this up.  One wrong word and Armin will probably scarper.

_…Watch your hands too._

As much as Jean would like to initiate any and all forms of physical contact, he’s not eager to repeat the whole hand-bath-massage disaster.  He can keep his distance; it’s enough that Armin agreed to go out with him in the first place.

His phone vibrating on the counter distracts him from his nervous preening and he checks it eagerly, anticipating a travel update from Armin.

 

[09:24] Mikasa:  please tell me you’re on your way to the station

[09:24] Jean:  uh not yet.  so armin really does tell u everything huh

[09:25] Mikasa:  then you’d better get moving because he’s been there for 12 minutes already

[09:25] Mikasa:  and yes, he does

[09:26] Jean:  wait what??  but we’re not meeting until 10??

[09:26] Mikasa:  he got anxious

[09:26] Mikasa:  just go please, and don’t tell him i told you

[09:27] Jean:  okay i’m leaving now

 

Jean doesn’t think he’s ever sprinted so fast in his life.  It barely registers in his mind to remember to grab his wallet before he’s out the door.

To turn up so early must be a sign of how flustered Armin is this morning.  Jean can’t be worried about himself now that he knows the extent of Armin’s anxiety over seeing him.  Maybe it was a bad idea to meet up so soon.  Should they have waited until they were more used to the BZZ revelation?  Armin had seemed relatively comfortable with him before – even _flirty_ at some points.  Maybe nervous flirting is a Thing That Happens sometimes.

Before he can dwell on it any further he’s already approaching the station.  He slows down to even out his breathing and takes the opportunity to check his hair in his phone camera.  He’s looking a little windswept, but it might be working for him and he can’t keep Armin waiting much longer.

It’s not long before he spots him sitting on a bench near a bus stance, alternating between checking his phone and glancing around him.

“Hey!”  Jean calls out with a grin on his face.

Armin’s head whips up in his direction, relief flashing in his eyes before he smiles and waves.  Today he’s opted to loosely braid his hair back and adopt what Jean assumes to be one of Mikasa’s old oversized denim jackets.  Its breast pocket is adorned with badges that say things like _‘Frack Off!’_ and _‘Don’t be mean – Go green!’_.  Jean’s heart melts a little.

“Hi… Um, you’re early.”  Armin says as Jean approaches and drops down onto the bench beside him.

“So are you.  Been waiting long?”

Armin narrows his eyes in suspicion.  “Mikasa told you I was here, didn’t she?”

“Uh, yeah.  Yeah, she did.  I’m sorry.”  Jean apologises instinctively as Armin sighs and rubs his face in embarrassment.

“Haha, well… Yep, that’s – that’s lame.  _I’m_ lame, but okay.  I figured I was destined to screw this up from the start – “

“Well, _actually –_ I’m pretty glad this happened.”  Jean nudges Armin’s shoulder with his own, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets.  “Just means I get to hang out with you for longer, so it’s a win-win really.”

Armin looks at Jean’s face then quickly glances away.  “Oh.  I guess when you… put it that way?  Um…”

He twiddles his thumbs in his lap and Jean itches to cover his hands with his own.

“I’m kind of… Okay, I’m _really_ nervous.”  Armin admits and gives a quiet laugh.  “But I’m sure you knew that already.”

“It’s alright if you’re nervous.  I am too, if it helps.”

Armin shakes his head.

“I don’t think we’re nervous for the same reasons.  Honestly, I… I’m still in disbelief that you like me at all.  Until recently, I always thought you were kind of dismissive of me.  Not in an unkind way!”  Armin adds quickly when he sees the horror on Jean’s face.

“Wha - ?  I – but how could I have seemed dismissive in a _kind_ way?”  Jean shifts his body to face Armin’s on the bench, hooking his arm around the back of it.  “Armin, that’s never what I – “

“No, no – it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to be.”  Armin reassures him, although he looks as though he sorely regrets saying anything to begin with.  “I mean… I was your girlfriend’s friend – then your _ex_ -girlfriend’s friend so it made sense that you never really… took an interest.  And it’s not as though we saw each other much since we went to different universities after school.  Even after you starting dating guys, I never wanted to assume you would start thinking of me that way.  Never mind that we’d be messaging each other for weeks without realising!”

As Armin finishes his story with a “and that’s that” shrug, Jean can’t help but be speechless.

He’s aware that he had always been more distant with Armin than with others like Eren or Sasha, but he had never realised that in doing so he must have seemed to disregard Armin in comparison.  No wonder Armin had been so shocked and jittery around him before.

Oh, this is bad.  Jean had already figured he would need to do some damage control today, but not so much at once.  He’s going to need to pull out something ultra-embarrassing for this.

“Okay, uh.  Ugh, damn it.  I wasn’t gonna admit this until later, but…”  Jean rubs a hand against his face and sighs deeply in preparation.  He forces himself to Armin in the eye and ignores the fluttering in his stomach when he does.  “You were pretty much the origin of my bisexual awakening.  Like way back.  _Way_ back.  I was still with Mikasa when I started crushing on you.  You called me a clueless dipshit after we saw a movie with the others once and… yeah, I dunno why that did it for me but it did.  And you know I didn’t come out until ages later, so I guess I was distant with you because I wasn’t really sure how to deal with it.  Plus… Yeah well, you’re the friend of my ex and I didn’t want anything to get awkward but we’re obviously way past that now.  I’m not even kidding about any of this.  You can ask Mikasa – we have had _several_ awkward conversations about it.”

Jean decides this is a good place to shut up and wait for a reaction.

Armin stares at him, red-faced and open-mouthed.  “Oh.”  He whispers.

“I _really_ like you, Armin.”  Jean says just in case; aware of his own face heating up in response to Armin’s being so close.  He wants to kiss him _so_ badly.  And if he’s reading Armin’s expression right… maybe he could just…

“I… I _beelieve_ you.”  Armin says.

Jean stiffens.  His heartbeat stutters for a moment before he snorts with laughter.  “Oh my _god._ Way to ruin the moment!”

“I know – Sorry, I guess I just wasn’t ready for a moment.”  Armin stifles his own laugh with his hands before pressing his face into Jean’s shoulder.  Jean figures it’s okay to give him a one-armed hug and hold him until they both stop snickering.

“You smell nice.”  Armin smiles as he pulls away.

“My job has its perks.”

“I’ll bet.  So, which… Hm.”  Armin breaks off with a frown, looking somewhere over Jean’s shoulder.

Jean glances behind him to see a passing man accept a flyer from a street team member before crumpling it and tossing it away when they turn their back.

“There’s a recycling bin _right there._ ”  Armin mutters darkly, and he’s on his feet and moving before Jean can stop him.

“Excuse me, sir!”  Armin calls out to the man as he approaches him, dipping to the ground to pick something up on the way.  “You can recycle that flyer in the bin over there.  And I believe you dropped this bottle too.”

The man stares at Armin in mild disbelief.  “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.  I’m sure it was accidental, but the station is a public place so there’s still a chance you could be fined for littering.  You could be charged up to £150 now, you know.  And, well…”   Armin’s adopted an airy tone of voice, but he’s speaking loud enough to attract the interest of passers-by that have paused to listen.  “Chances are the station’s CCTV has picked up your actions anyway, so it can’t hurt for you to try to rectify your mistake.”

By now the man is looking both annoyed and embarrassed by the attention, so he quickly grabs the bottle from Armin and the crumpled flyer from the ground before depositing them in the appropriate bins.

“Happy now?”  He calls gruffly over his shoulder as he stalks away.

“Yup!”  Armin says before making his way back to Jean on the bench, murmuring an “Unbelievable!” under his breath.

“Wow.  You really do get a bit sassy, don’t you?”

“Only about the environment.”

Jean’s sure that’s not quite true.  He bites his tongue before he can make some inappropriate comment about being turned on.

“So, which bus are we getting?”  Armin asks.

“The one to Stohess.  I think there’s an earlier one in a few minutes so we can just jump on that.”

“…Where in Stohess?”

“It’s a surprise, remember?”  Jean reminds him and stands, motioning for Armin to join him.  They head to the appropriate stance to catch the bus and it’s not long before they’re on their way.

 

\--

 

Armin’s eyes shining in excitement as he bounces up and down is possibly the most precious thing Jean has ever witnessed.  He just wants to scoop him up off his feet and hug the hell out of him.  But that would deprive him of Armin’s enthusiastic hand fluttering.

“Good idea then?”  Jean asks, nodding towards the history museum’s entrance.

“The _best_ idea!  I love it here!”

“Ah, have… have you been here before then?”  Jean asks, a little disappointed at the fact.  So much for a surprise.

“A few times, but – Oh, no I’m so glad we’re here!”  Armin assures him, tapping his feet eagerly on the spot, clearly desperate to go inside already.  “Have you been here before?”

“Nah, I never even knew it was here until I looked it up last night.”

“I can show you all my favourite exhibits then!  Let’s go!”  Armin slips a hand into the crook of Jean’s elbow and pulls him towards the entrance, practically skipping with glee.  And Jean can’t find it in himself to stay disappointed as Armin seems to give him the full tour with commentary, throwing his arm up towards the airship models above them, near pressing his nose against the cabinets of prehistoric plant fossils, and is absolutely beside himself with delight when they reach the faux stuffed animal displays.

“I think these are my favourite.”  Armin murmurs, gazing at the canis lupus pack with glazed eyes.

“Not gonna lie, I’m kind of freaked out by how real they look.”  Jean mumbles, a safe distance away from the display.  He’s restraining the urge to pull Armin away from them.

“Oh, we haven’t even reached the dinosaur exhibit yet.”

“There’s a dinosaur exhibit?”  Jean looks to Armin sharply.  His immediate interest must be obvious by the growing smile on Armin face.

“I knew there was a nerd in there somewhere.”

“I – I watched a lot of Jurassic Park growing up, okay?”

“Not The Land Before Time?”

“Those too.”

Armin laughs a little, moving away from the gray wolves and over to Jean.

“Dinosaurs then lunch?”  He suggests, his fingertips brushing against Jean’s sleeve.

“Agh, fine.  You’ve twisted my arm.”  Jean sighs in mock impatience, taking Armin’s hand in his before he lets himself be led away.

 

\--

 

It’s not until later (sometime in the 1800s) that Jean decides to gather his courage and approach Armin about the thing that’s been… not _bothering_ him, but it’s been on his mind.

He watches Armin fiddle with the interactive circuit display in silence for a minute or two, unwilling to break Armin’s intense focus on igniting the lightbulb display into specific patterns.

“Bugger.”  Armin murmurs, flipping the switches back and forth.  It seems random, but Jean’s sure Armin’s figuring out the method to it.

“Hey, so…” Jean starts softly.  “Would it be okay if I kissed you at the end of the date?”

Armin’s hand suddenly slips on the switches and the lightbulbs blaze brightly in a pattern.  Jean faintly registers with some embarrassment that they’re arranged in the shape of a love heart.

“A-ah look, it’s… a heart, haha… Um.”  Armin turns to Jean, taking a moment to meet his eyes.  “Do you usually ask in advance?”

“Well, not really.”  Jean admits.  “I just don’t wanna surprise you if you don’t want it because I know you’re not crazy about that kind of thing.

“Oh, well…” Armin swallows audibly but doesn’t break away from Jean’s gaze.  “When you say things like that, it kind of makes me wish… you would just kiss me now.”

It’s now that Jean realises that he’s never going to be able to refuse Armin anything.

“In that case…” He ducks his head close to Armin’s, close enough to feel the heat radiating from his face, waits for him to close his eyes before kissing him as softly as he can.

It’s chaste and sweet, and he reminds himself to keep it brief, but it’s still enough to make his heart thump and his head light.  He doesn’t ever want to stop.  And when Armin’s fingertips graze his nape and whips his heart into a frenzy, Jean thinks that he may not actually be able to.

“Oh my god, don’t do that to me, I’m _weak._ ”  Jean murmurs when they break apart, the back of his neck still tingling under Armin’s touch.

“I’m just exploring new territory.”  Armin says breathlessly, his eyes glazed over again.

“Territory, eh?”  Jean smirks and Armin hums in response.  “Does this mean I can kiss you again later?”

“If I don’t kiss you first.”

“No complaints here.”

 

\--

 

_Bzz!_

 

(17:18) honeybeebb:  How was your day!!

(17:20) witnessj:  pretty awesome – I went out on a date with a really cute boy i’ve known for years

(17:21) witnessj:  kinda mad at myself for not spending every day of those years kissing him

(17:23) honeybeebb:  I’m sure you’ll make up for it.

(17:24) honeybeebb:  Are you going to see him again?

(17:25) witnessj:  if he wants to see me too

(17:25) witnessj:  though i’m pretty sure i’ll be seeing him at a wedding next week

(17:26) honeybeebb:  That sounds romantic.

(17:27) witnessj:  yeah..

(17:27) witnessj:  i'm gonna get down on one knee and serenade him in front of the buffet

(17:28) honeybeebb:  Oh my god, please don't.

(17:28) witnessj:  hahaha okay now i really want to do it

(17:29) honeybeebb:  Eren will tackle you to the ground if you start.

(17:30) witnessj:  who??

(17:30) honeybeebb:  Jean...

(17:31) honeybeebb:  There isn't even going to be a buffet.  You should know that, being the one providing the food.

(17:33) witnessj:  well, i'm not the one cooking it.  i'll just serve it.  not that i have any idea what you're talking about.

(17:33) witnessj:  (you started this!)

(17:36) honeybeebb:  You won't really have to "work" the entire time will you?  If you're just serving the food, then...

(17:36) honeybeebb:  (Well, I'm ending it!)

(17:37) witnessj:  I'll be in charge of setting up at the hotel during the ceremony since mum is carla's friend and has to be there... but once the food is served and cleared away, i'll be free to join the reception party

(17:38) witnessj:  (but i like it)

(17:42) honeybeebb:  Just in time for dancing then!

(17:42) honeybeebb:  (Tough!)

(17:43) witnessj:  you're gonna have to get me very drunk if you want me to dance

(17:45) witnessj:  um... why did eren just text me 'STFU LOVERBOY'?

(17:47) honeybeebb:  Sorryches jsufcc

(17:47) honeybeebb:  Agh!  Sorry, I'm with Eren and Mikasa right now.  I guess he thinks it's a bit rude of me to be texting you while I'm with them.

(17:48) witnessj:  ahaha, okay.  not talking about me are u?

(17:48) honeybeebb:  ...............Um.

(17:49) witnessj: oh shit okay.  good things i hope.

(17:49) witnessj:  talk later?

(17:50) honeybeebb:  Yes!  And yes, mostly good things!

(17:50) witnessj:  mostly...

(17:50) witnessj:  <3

(17:51) honeybeebb:  <3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

\--

 

An hour into the day’s preparations makes Jean determined to never offer help catering for a wedding again.  Already so many things have gone wrong and his mum isn’t here to help right them.

“What do you mean _we’re four meals short?_ We’ve had the RSVP numbers for months!”

“Where’s the cake?  It’s supposed to be on the table by the entrance by now – _what do you mean it hasn’t arrived yet?”_

_“Who the hell folded these bloody napkins into Bishop’s hats – they’re meant to be rose buds!”_

Rubbing his temples in hopes of sending a telepathic SOS message to his mother, Jean sets to work refolding all of the napkins and sending urgent messages to the meat vendor and bakery.  He can manage this.  He totally has everything under control.

He doesn’t stop folding and dialling when he hears a voice calling his name from the hall entrance, but he does look up and greet Mikasa with a grimace.  She’s looking sharp and composed in her fitted suit with her hair slicked back.

“Everything good here?”

“Yeah, sure.  I’m totally on top of things.  Shit, is the ceremony finished already?”

“Yes, they’re parading around in their car for now then they’ll come back to get ready for the reception.  I just scouted ahead to make sure we were all set up.”  Mikasa says, taking one sweeping glance across the hall before helping Jean adjust and perfect the tableware.

“How was it then?  The ceremony, I mean.”

“Kind of mushy, as expected.  Keith cried.”

“Yikes.”

“So did Sasha.”

“Well, of course.”  Jean laughs, imagining the scene clearly in his head.

“Yeah, well.  Mum’s happy.”  Mikasa shrugs then smiles so genuinely that Jean can’t help but grin back.

“That’ll be you and Sasha one day.”

“That would be nice.”  Mikasa says, pulling back to give Jean space to move and slipping her hands into her trouser pockets.  “So… this J thing.  You are serious about Armin, aren’t you?”

Jean pauses to stare at her.  “Of course.  What makes you think I wouldn’t be?”

“No reason.  I’m just looking out for my friend.  I would have the same conversation with him if I wasn’t already sure he adores you.”

 _“Adores_ …” Jean laughs a little under his breath to cover the fact that he’s blushing.  He’s not sure he’s worthy of Armin’s adoration but he would be a fool to reject it.  “But you’re cool with it?  And I’m not asking you as my ex, I’m asking you as Armin’s friend.”

“Of course.  I love you both so I want you to be happy together.”

Jean looks up at Mikasa’s words.  She gazes back steadily, sincere and unashamed in what she just said.  Several years ago Jean would have been over the moon to hear that Mikasa loves him, but right now a warm feeling settles in his chest at the realisation that the platonic feeling is mutual and that he’s lucky to have such a caring and reliable friend.

“Thank you.  I feel the same for you, you know.  I’m glad we’re cool.”  Jean manages, his voice thick as he accepts a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Oh, and I’ve talked you up a lot by the way.”  Mikasa adds when she pulls back and starts to walk away.  “So don’t disappoint him.”

“Um, what does _that_ mean?”  Jean calls out to her nervously.  “What did you tell him?!”

“You’ll be fine.”  Mikasa smiles and waves over her shoulder before she disappears again through the entrance.

For a few moments Jean stares after her, his thoughts frantic as to what she could have meant.  However, a return phone call from the elusive baker startles him out of his daze and he sets himself back to work.

 

\--

 

He’s amazed at himself when the rest of the day seems to go on without a hitch.  The meat vendor pulls through, and Jean ropes some hotel staff into fixing the rest of the tableware as he jumps in a taxi to go and collect the cake himself.  The journey back with a three-tiered cake on his lap is an experience he’s not eager to repeat.

But the happy couple and guests seem oblivious to the chaos behind the scenes.  Jean is relieved when his mother takes charge again, and he can stick to just serving the courses.  He’s more than a little annoyed when one of the other waiters reaches Armin’s table before he does.

“Wow, someone’s not happy.”  Marco laughs throatily at the dark expression on Jean’s face as he lays down his meal.

“You’d be mad too if some stuck-up twat was breathing down Mina’s neck.”  Jean mutters, before turning to face the person in question.  “And hey, welcome back stranger.  I missed ya.”

“Hi Jean!  It’s so good to see you.”  Mina jumps up to throw her arms around his neck.  “So, you and Armin huh?  You’ll need to tell me _everything._ ”

“Quicker I get everything served, the quicker we can catch up.”  Jean returns the embrace tightly before letting go and hurrying back to the kitchen.  “And don’t believe everything Marco’s told you, Mina!”

“Everyone knows I’m the honest one, Jean!”  Marco calls out cheerfully, and Jean restrains the urge to yell back something rude and untrue.

He feels another pair of eyes on him when he moves between the tables and instinctively looks over to where Armin’s sitting.

Armin looks embarrassed to be caught staring, but he smiles and waves anyway.  Jean grins and winks back, now twice as eager to finish his job and go to his date.

It’s not until later that he gets to.  He swaps his “professional” bow tie for his “party” blue tie, and retreats to Marco’s and Mina’s table to chat when Armin is nowhere to be found.

Disappointed, but glad to catch up with his friends, Jean finally gets to rest his feet and drink away as the guests around them steadily get drunker.  An unavoidable result of a wedding reception, of course.  He’s enjoying the warmth spreading through him as the evening goes on, but still a little antsy, and more so when Marco and Mina finally leave him to go dance.  So he spends some time scanning the bustling hall until he finally spots Armin walking through the entrance with Eren and makes a beeline for them.

“Where did you go?”

“Oh, just – the um, waiter may have spilled wine on me.”  Armin laughs it off and Eren rolls his eyes.

“Could’ve sworn it was on purpose.”

“Great, I was looking for an excuse to get him fired.”  Jean says and motions to take Armin’s hand.  “Wanna come sit?”

Armin glances at Eren meaningfully, causing his friend to sigh dramatically.

“Sure, I’ll just go third-wheel my sister and her girlfriend.  Nothing awkward about that.”  Eren wanders off in their direction and Jean leads Armin back to his now-empty table.

“Can I just say – even with wine on your trousers you’re looking very handsome tonight.”  Jean kisses Armin’s cheek and smiles against it when Armin starts laughing.

“I wasn’t sure the jacket would _suit_ me.”  He says, smoothing a hand against Jean’s tie.

“Aw man, I wondered when the punning would start.  We are so _tailor-made_ for each other.”

“That was lame.”

“You liked it.”

“I did.”  Armin admits before lightly pressing his mouth to Jean’s.  It’s only a greeting kiss but Jean hums into it anyway.

He pulls back to look at Armin’s face, brushing his bangs back and smiling when Armin leans into the touch.  He could probably sit here and fall in love for hours, but a rather romantic song just started playing overhead and he feels as though he has a promise to fulfil.

“Hm… You didn’t really want to dance did you?”

“But I – you don’t…?”  Armin isn’t quick enough to hide his dismay, but it soon switches to embarrassment when he realises that Jean is joking.  “Ugh… you’re an asshole.”

“I know.  Do you want to dance with me anyway?”

Armin buries his face in his hands for a moment before mumbling a quiet “Yeah.”  He lets Jean pull him towards the dance floor and into an embrace.  They last all of twenty seconds of dancing in silence before someone (likely Marco) whistles from somewhere close by and Armin starts giggling into Jean’s shoulder.

“Are you as embarrassed as I am?”

“I thought I had drunk enough not to be.  Apparently I was wrong.”  Jean admits, groaning before it turns into laughter.  He ignores Eren and Marco’s hoots and pulls Armin closer to rest his chin on his head.  “Hey, so… what exactly did Mikasa tell you about me?”

“Um…”

“She didn’t badmouth me did she?”  Jean teases, but Armin remains silent.  “Wait, did she?”

“No!  It was just… You know… _Those_ things.  Well, she _implied_ things… I just – ugh, don’t ask anymore please!”

“Oh.”  Jean realises.  Oh, indeed.  He lowers his head to murmur in Armin’s ear.  “Did that make you curious?”

“Wha – _no!”_ Armin squeaks and Jean stifles his laughter in Armin’s soft hair.  This is going to be so much fun.  “I mean… Well, look at it this way – “

Armin pulls back to look Jean directly in the eyes, despite his flushing cheeks.

“As far as I know, you’re already somewhat experienced in these… situations.  I know you from word of mouth and a reliable source.  I’m the unknown factor here, so shouldn’t _you_ be the curious one?”

“I – uh…”  Jean manages before swallowing hard.  He might have met his match here.  Armin trails his fingertips across Jean’s nape again and strike that, he’s _definitely_ met his match here.  He thinks he’s been a goner for a while now.

“Well, uh – I…”  Jean tries again with little success.  It’s hard to keep his cool when Armin’s gaze is so intent on him.  “Bear with me, my brain is just… short-circuiting a bit.”

“Sorry.”  Armin murmurs, not sounding very sorry at all when he reaches up to pull Jean into another kiss.

 

\--

 

_Two years later_

 

“What the hell is in this box?  It’s stupidly heavy – Oh my god.  Dude, you have _way_ too many hair products…”

“Nobody asked you to help, Eren.”

“Um, yes they did.  That one did.”  Eren drops the box and points to Armin who’s pointedly ignoring them and busying himself with unpacking the many… many boxes of hardback books.  “Stop unpacking!  We’ve still to bring up the rest of your shit!”

Armin seems to have gone temporarily deaf, slotting the heavy texts into the appropriate order.  Probably the Dewey Decimal system if Jean knows him at all.  And Jean thinks he probably knows him pretty well by now.

“He’s got a point, babe.  Wardrobe ain’t gonna shift itself.”

“Mikasa’s got it.”  Armin says as the person in question stumbles into the room with a grunt.

“Lift with your _legs_ , Sasha.”

“What does that even _mean - ?”_

“Bend your knees.”

“I don’t bend that way!”

“I promise that you do.”  Mikasa says knowingly and Eren pretends to gag.

Jean leaves Armin to it and moves to assist the girls.  They shift the furniture in place just in time for Marco to stroll in carrying a single plant pot.

“Gee, don’t strain yourself mate."

“Don’t worry, I lifted it with my legs.”

With most of the belongings in place, Jean take a step back to wipe his brow and survey the room.  It’s still looking pretty cluttered, but it’ll get there.  It will feel like home soon.

He looks over at Armin sitting cross-legged on the floor, engrossed in an open book, and yeah it pretty much feels like home already.

“Aw man… Can’t believe you guys are moving in already.  Who’d have thought it?  Haha, remember when you guys broke up for five minutes over Christmas last year?”

“Uh – “

“It was three days, actually.”  Mikasa corrects her brother, and Sasha groans into her hands at the memory.

“Longest three days of my life.”  Marco says and Eren grunts in agreement.

“We don’t really need to talk about that.”  Jean clears his throat, flushing and sneaking a look at Armin.  But his boyfriend is still lost in the world of literature apparently, not interested in their gossip.

_Bzz!_

Jean pulls his phone from his pocket, expecting a congratulatory message from another friend or his mother.  He’s surprised to see a familiar yellow light blinking at the top of his screen.

 

(12:43) honeybeebb:  Just moved in with my boyfriend.  He’s being no use at all helping me arrange the books though.  The top shelf is too high.

 

Jean smirks and turns to see Armin still ignoring them all and putting the books away.

 

(12:43) witnessj:  he’s a lucky guy.  and lucky for u he’s a tall guy

 

Whilst the others busy themselves bringing in the remaining items from the moving van, Jean watches as Armin subtly checks his phone and smiles at the screen before turning to face him.

“Well then?”

Jean takes the offered book and places it into the appropriate space on the top shelf.  “We’ll get you a footstool.”

“I have you now though, don’t I?”  Armin kisses his cheek in thanks, and smiles up at him knowingly.  Jean can't help but pull him against his chest and run his hands through the soft fair hair he's admired for so long.  This is the most content and happy he's ever been.

“You sure do, Beeb.  You've got me."


End file.
